Pecados Pasionales Dipcifica Reverse
by L. Gleeful Northwest
Summary: Un pequeño error que llevará a ambos jóvenes a un cruel y mas frívolo destino #Dipcifica #SoloUntoqueDePinecest #DipcificaForevah (?) #YMasDipcifica (?) #Lemon
1. Chapter 1

-Oh, vamos Pacifica, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des el diario? Te daré lo que sea, lo que quieras.- Iba rogando detrás de ella un castaño de ojos azules muy desesperado y leve mente enojado.

-¿Es en serio Dipper?.- Preguntó la rubia deteniéndose con una ceja levantada pero aun sonriendo. -¿Que pasó con tus planes con los cuales me hacías morir del susto? Antes...era divertido, con la ruleta y las navajas, con las serpientes y las sogas, con las piedras tratando de ahogarme en el agua..jaja..que tiempos..pero ahora..se ha vuelto monótono. ¿Qué pasó con el chico malo que yo conocía?.-

-Bueno..desde que ALGUIEN rompió mi amuleto me he quedado sin ideas ni trampas, señorita "tengo que salvar a mi primo de la hermana lunática de Dipper".- Respondió el castaño cruzándose de brazos mirando de manera enigmática a la rubia.

-Oh, cierto..- Mencionó la rubia sonriente por la travesura que hizo. -Pero esa no es una excusa para volverte aburrido Dipper, ya no hay emoción de muerte súbita. No te daré el diario a menos que me des un buen susto que pueda darme casi un infarto, solo así, te daré el diario.- Dijo la rubia sosteniendo y abrazando en su pecho el diario.

-Vamos, hazlo por los viejos tiempos. Cuando...- El castaño hizo un movimiento rápido como flash para terminar con la rubia en sus brazos inclinándola un poco quedando con la mirada fija en sus ojos tan azules como los de él. -Yo sé que no me has podido superar.- Dijo sonriente acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

Pacifica no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risas mientras le seguía el juego. -Tal vez tu modo de conseguir el diario ha cambiado pero aun eres todo un Don Juan.- Ella se sujeto del cuello del castaño para no caer.

-Quizá nunca llegamos a ser nada pero las tradiciones entre nosotros no han cambiado en nada.- Dijo Dipper para luego llegar a rozar sus labios con los de la rubia.

-¿Acaso siempre mantendremos esto como un secreto? Sin ser nada pero..sintiendo algo mutuo entre nosotros.- Dijo de manera leve y triste la rubia.

-Así es como tiene que ser, somos enemigos naturales rubia, no podemos cambiar eso. Sé que ya han pasado tres años pero aun así yo tampoco puedo superarte.- Mencionó Dipper tomando la mejilla de la rubia acercándose cada vez mas y mas.

-Pero aun así no te daré el diario.- Dijo ella riendo leve para que luego Dipper la soltara y ésta cayera al suelo. -Auch..- Mencionó ella un poco adolorida por el impacto.

-Te lo mereces, por arruinar tan bello momento.- Dijo él cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un leve puchero.

La rubia se levantó sacudiendo su falda y su chaqueta. -Bien, si así estamos. Me quiero disculpar, te daré lecciones gratis de como ser "malo".- Dijo la rubia haciendo entonación en la palabra malo. -Estas muy suave y flexible, necesitas ser mas frívolo y cruel. Te veré mañana en el bosque y si no vas nunca mas me veras a mi o al diario.- Dijo la rubia marchándose. -Y ven con esa bonita capa que siempre traes, me gusta su aroma, channel numero cinco..-

Dicho esto el chico se quedo perplejo pero sonriente, conocía muy bien las insinuaciones de su rubia.


	2. Capítulo 2

La rubia se encontraba esperando un largo tiempo al castaño, con ella llevaba su diario, como siempre. -Dipper..¿Que rayos haces que no vienes?.- Se preguntó a si misma mirando el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Momentos después fue sorprendida por alguien que le cubrió los ojos.

-Bueno..solo quería prepararte una grata sorpresa.- Mencionó Dipper detrás de ella cubriéndole los ojos con una mano.

-Pues espero que tu sorpresa sea buena, por que llevo un buen rato esperándote.- Respondió la rubia colocando una mano en su cadera y con la otra sostenía el diario.

Dipper dejó de cubrirle los ojos y se posó frente a ella mostrándole y entregándole un ramo de rosas azules. Ella de inmediato tomó el ramo en sus manos y los miró.

-¿Azules? ¿En serio?.- Preguntó para luego soltar una leve risilla mientras tomaba una de las rosas en su mano mientras sonreía ladina. -¿Cómo sabías que es mi color y mis flores preferidas?.-

-Hay muchas cosas que sé sobre ti. Sé que le temes a todos los insectos a excepción de las mariposas, sé que aun le temes a la oscuridad, sé que odias las alturas, que tus bandas favoritas son Skillet y Linkin Park, y que aún sientes cosas por mi como yo por ti.- Concluyó tomando la mano de la rubia entrelazándola con la de él.

Pacifica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y de inmediato se soltó del agarre de Dipper para cortar toda la platica. -Ya..ya vamos a la cabaña ¿Si?.- Dijo tratando de cubrir su sonrojo con el ramo de rosas que él le dio mientras avanzaba.

El castaño soltó un suspiro pesado en lo que la seguía. -Paz..¿Tú me aprecias?.- Preguntó graciosamente inclinando la cabeza avanzando al lado de la rubia.

-S-si, si te aprecio ¿Porqué lo preguntas?.- La rubia enarco una ceja mientras iba observando y apreciando el aroma de las rosas.

-No, por nada.- Dijo Dipper mientras avanzaba y de su boca dejaba escapar unas cuantas risitas.

-Bueno..- Siguieron avanzando en su camino hasta que de nuevo otra pregunta se hizo presente por parte del castaño.

-Paz, ¿Tu me quieres?.- Preguntó de nuevo el castaño de manera pícara sonriéndole a la rubia.

-¿Eh? P-pues...si, si te quiero. ¿Por?.- Pregunto Pacifica de manera sonrojada y tratando de ocultar su rostro entre las rosas.

-No, por sola curiosidad.- Dijo Dipper soportando la risa, a esto la rubia se dio cuenta y volvió a enarcar una ceja pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bien..- Dijo la rubia. Paso un rato y el castaño volvió a preguntar algo.

-Paz..¿Yo aun te sigo gustando?.- Dijo esta vez sin reír pero con una mirada insinuadora hacia la rubia.

-¡P-pero que tonterías me estas preguntando!.- Gritó la rubia deteniéndose en seco y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y amenazándolo con el ramo de rosas.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes. Yo solo preguntaba tratando de entablar una conversación.- Dijo el castaño sonriendo, le parecía tierno el que lo amenazaran con el ramo de rosas.

-¡Pues intenta de una manera diferente!.- Exigió la rubia quitando el ramo de rosas como amenaza y volviendo a caminar siendo seguida a un costado por el joven de ojos azules.

Dipper dejó escapar una risilla de sus labios mientras avanzaba. -Aun te gusto, lo sé.- Dijo intencionalmente.

-¡¿Que?!.- Preguntó la rubia sonrojada frunciendo el ceño mirándolo sin dejar de avanzar.

-Que si no tienes agua, tengo sed.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡No, no tengo agua!.- Dijo la rubia aún levemente sonrojada desviando la mirada de él mientras avanzaba.

-Bueno, no te enojes..- Dijo volviendo a su postura normal. Después de otro rato, el castaño, volvió a decir algo. -Sé que te excito pero no te pongas así.- Volvió a decir intencionalmente.

-¿Que dijiste, idiota?!.- Preguntó ella mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo con una enorme ira.

-Que estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir.- Dijo mirándola de una manera inocente como la de un niño de apenas cinco años.

-Sólo..solo cállate ¿Quieres?.- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Esta bien..- Dijo. Volvió a pasar un rato para que el castaño siguiera con su juego de palabras. -Si estamos solos en tu cabaña hay que aprovechar.- Dijo haciendo que la rubia se detuviese empujándolo hacia un árbol y colocando el ramo de rosas en su cuello.

-No te hagas el tonto, yo muy bien escuché eso.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Yo solo pregunté que si en tu cabaña me invitarías a almorzar.- Dijo sonriendo y alzando los brazos simulando no saber nada de lo que sucedía.

-Ah..¿Ah si? B-bueno...lo siento.- Dijo sonrojándose aun más y soltándolo para seguir avanzando junto a él.

Dipper no pudo evitar reír leve sin embargo volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez algo muy diferente a lo anterior. -Paz, dime...¿Tu primo a que se dedica ahora? ¿Qué es lo que hace Gideon en su tiempo libre?.- Preguntó Dipper de manera seria ahora.

-Bueno...él dice que trabaja en una tienda en la frontera del pueblo, trabaja como ayudante en una tienda de turismo o algo así, pero cuando le pagan, le pagan demasiado bien. Es decir..en un mes le pagan cinco mil dólares, eso no tiene sentido. Aveces creo que es traficante de droga, ya que hay días en los que desaparece; pero dice que es por que hay veces en las que no le avisan que tiene que hacer inventario o hacer turnos de noches. ¿A que se debe tu pregunta?.- Preguntó ella mirándolo con los ojos casi bien abiertos y curiosa.

-No, es que..hace un tiempo que no lo veía y bueno..eso.- Dijo con una leve y apenas distinguible sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien..- Dijo la rubia. Pasó un rato hasta que al fin llegaron a la cabaña. Ambos entraron.

-Vaya, esta tal y como la dejé. ¿Siguen siendo desordenados, eh?.- Preguntó el castaño lanzándose al mueble mientras tomaba el control remoto y empezaba a cambiar los canales. -Que sorpresa, siguen sin tener cable. ¿Tan tacaño sigue siendo Buddy?.- Pregunto Dipper arqueando una ceja mientras veía a Pacifica parada frente a el con la típica postura enojada de ella.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿El príncipe no se siente cómodo?.- Preguntó de manera burlona. -¿Quiere que le traiga un café? ¿Quiere una manta para abrigarse? Oh, ya sé. Tal vez quiera que me vaya a la compañía de cable para pedir que establezcan el cable aquí solo por que el gran Dipper Gleeful se encuentra incómodo en la Cabaña del Misterio. ¿Algo mas de que quejarte?.-

-Si, la atención es un desastre. Quisiera que mi rubia sea más gentil conmigo.- Respondió él siguiéndole el juego.

-Yo no soy tu rubia.- Dijo seriamente.

-Pero alguna vez lo fuiste.- Sonrío.

-Jamás fuimos algo. Todos esos besos, todas esas caricias y abrazos son solo una promesa vacía. Aunque haya pasado mucho entre nosotros jamas estuvimos en una verdadera relación. Y te diré la verdadera razón por la cual jamás estuvimos juntos. Era por que tú no quisiste, nunca me lo pediste, esperé mucho por nada, fue por eso que jamás hubo un nosotros, solo un tú y un yo.-

-Y es por eso que ahora quiero corregirme. Quiero enmendar el daño que alguna vez te hice Pacifica. Olvidemos todo, olvidemos todo lo que paso entre nosotros y empecemos de nuevo.- Dipper se puso de pie al decir estas palabras.

-Es imposible. Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer, nosotros somos enemigos naturales y así debe ser. Si nuestro odio mutuo esa vez nos unió, nuestro amor nos tendrá que separar esta vez.- Dijo. -Es imposible olvidar un "nosotros" cuando jamas hubo nada, solo una tonta intentando que su ilusión sea correspondida.- Bajó su mirada de una manera triste para evitar el contacto visual.

Dipper soltó un gruñido enojado y se aproximó a tomar a la rubia de los brazos, haciendo que esta levantara la cabeza de la sorpresiva acción del castaño. Él unió sus labios con los de ella un en pasional, lento y detallado beso que no tardo nada en ser correspondido. El la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y acariciaba cada uno de los risos de él. El beso era tan pasional que hacia desear mas de ambos. Dipper atrajo a Pacifica hacia el haciéndolos caer a ambos en el mueble, ella debajo de él, sin cortar aquel beso.

Mientras mas a avanzaba aquel beso mas se intensificaba haciendo que ambos se volvieran locos el uno por el otro.

-Ya..ya basta, no podemos estar haciendo esto.- Dijo ella con leve dificultad entre el beso que el castaño le daba.

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada malo. Es solo un beso, nada puede salir mal si nos controlamos.- Dijo él entre los labios de la rubia para luego morder levemente el labio inferior de ella.

La rubia soltó un leve gemido. -Pero no nos estamos controlando.- Añadió. -Por favor, si en serio me quieres, detente.- Pero ella aun no se detenía, aunque sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, no podía dejar de besar los labios de su contrario, eran un deleite para ella como los de ella para él.

Dipper obedeció, se detuvo. El mueble era grande así que se puso a un costado y atrás de la rubia mientras la abrazaba. -No te quiero, yo te amo.- Susurró en el oído de la rubia.

Eso hizo que Pacifica se volteará y se apegara más a él mientras lo abrazaba. -Yo también te amo.- Dijo y ambos quedaron dormidos en un cálido abrazo.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Dipper...Dipper, ya levantate. Bud y Gideon llegarán en cualquier momento y nos matarán si nos encuentran así.- Decía la rubia somnolienta mientras intentaba despertar al castaño.

-No me quiero levantar, y mucho menos soltarte, eres tan suave que pareces una almohada.- Respondió el castaño mientras abrazaba más fuerte y apegaba a la rubia a él.

-Apresúrate ¿Si?, ese par no tardará en llegar y no quiero que..- Antes de que Pacifica pudiera decir algo más, en la puerta, se oía como un adulto y un pre-adolescente intentaban abrir la puerta con las llaves.

-Papá, ya te dije que esas no son las llaves, dámelas, las estas usando mal- Exclamó Gideon a su padre.

-¡Por favor Gideon, yo he vivido más que tú! ¿Crees que no sé usar estas cosas?.- Respondió Bud discutiendo con su hijo.

-La otra vez quemaste el refrigerador, ni yo sé como eso es posible-

-Cállate y ayudame con esto-

Ambos jóvenes en la cabaña se sobresaltaron al oír a padre e hijo discutir en la puerta que rápidamente se levantaron del mueble. -¡Rápido, tienes que esconderte!.- Exclamó la rubia.

-P-pero ¿Dónde?.- Preguntó el castaño.

Pacifica miró a todas partes buscando algún lugar propio de un escondite para poder ocultar a Dipper, sin embargo, su búsqueda no daba ningún éxito; el único lugar que quedaba era su cuarto, el cual era compartido con su primo, Gideon. -¡A mi cuarto, a mi cuarto, sube rápido!.- Pacifica empujó a Dipper hacia arriba en las escaleras para que se apresurada a subir.

Dipper obedeció y subió casi tan rápido como la luz y se encerró en el cuarto de la rubia esperando a que ésta subiera para decirle por donde irse. Hubiese salido por la ventana de no ser por que la caída de ahí hasta el piso era demasiado alta.

Bud y Gideon lograron entrar a la cabaña y encontraron a la rubia viendo televisión. -Niña, ¿Porqué no nos abriste la puerta? Hemos estado como idiotas tratando de encontrar la llave correcta hace como diez minutos.- Interrogó Bud con un leve toque de amargura hacia la rubia.

Pacifica se veía muy relajada en el mueble cambiado los canales aleatoriamente que apenas le hizo caso a su tío. -¿Eh? Ah, eso. No los oí, me quedé dormida supongo.-

-Como sea.- Entonces Bud se retiró a la cocina.

-Yo estoy muy cansado de los abusos de mi papá.- Se quejó Gideon. -Siempre tengo que ser yo el que traiga las cosas.- El joven albino de doce años soltó las bolsas que traía. -Iré al cuarto y tomaré una siesta, estoy en verdad agotado.-

-Como quieras.- Dijo la rubia sin interés para luego analizar bien las palabras de su primo y exaltarse al oír que iba a su cuarto. -¡Espera!.- Exclamó la rubia dirigiéndose a las escaleras siguiendo a su primo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación e interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

-¿Paz, que quieres ahora? Ya te lo dije estoy muy cansado como para jugar o hacer algo.- Dijo el albino con una expresión aburrida y cansada en su rostro.

-Pero Gid, el día está precioso, no es para que te lo pases durmiendo. Hay que hacer algo.- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa y desconfiada.

-Pacifica, en serio estoy muy cansado, tú ya dormiste, ahora dejame descansar a mi.- El albino intentó abrir la puerta pero al instante fue cerrada de golpe por la rubia aún de espaldas.

-Pero Gideon, insisto, hay que salir a hacer algo.- Insistió la rubia.

-¡Papá!.- Llamó el albino. -¡Pacifica no me quiere dejar entrar a mi cuarto para dormir!.- Siguió gritando.

-¡¿Y para que quieres eso?!.- Gritó Bud desde la cocina. -¡Ven aquí y ayudame a ordenar los suministros de comida para un mes!.-

El albino le dio una mirada amenazadora a su prima.

-¡Gideon! ¿Que esperas? ¡Ven aquí rápido!.- Gritó Bud nuevamente a lo que Gideon hizo caso sin decir más.

La rubia calmó sus nervios y entró a su habitación. Al entrar no vio ningún rastro del castaño. -¿Dipper?.- Preguntó buscándolo y esperando una respuesta de parte de él.

Dipper se lanzó por detrás de la rubia haciéndolos caer a ambos en la cama de ella.

-¿Pero que rayos haces, Dipper? Tenemos que sacarte de aquí sin que te vean.- Dijo la rubia levemente enojada.

-Aún tenemos tiempo suficiente y de sobra, ¿No quieres continuar en lo que estábamos?.- Mencionó él besando el cuello de la rubia y pasando su mano por debajo de su blusa.

-No, no tenemos tiempo y..- Soltó un pequeño gemido ya que él hizo una pequeña presión en una parte de su abdomen. -Ah..D-Dipper.-

-Shh...te van a oír..- El muchacho silenció a la rubia plantando un beso en sus labios, un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Aquel momento hubiera durado mucho mas de no ser por un inconveniente que separó al instante a ambos jóvenes en la cama. -¡Pacifica Elise Southwest! ¡¿Que significa esto?!.- Gritó Bud de manera indignada al ver tal escena al lado de su hijo

-B-Bud..- La rubia se sobresaltó y se levantó de la cama de un salto. -Yo..yo te lo puedo explicar, esto..esto no necesariamente es lo que parece..-

-¡Pacifica cállate!.- Eso hizo que la rubia palideciera y quedara tensa, jamás había visto a su tío de esa manera. -Y tú..- Buddy dirigió su mirada enfadada al joven castaño al cual le daba igual lo que sucedía. -¿Cómo te atreves a inducir a mi sobrina a estas cosas? ¡Estas en serios problemas!.-

-¿Qué?.- Interrogó Dipper y se levantó de la cama de la rubia. -Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.- Respondió de manera soberbia y altanera.

-Tan solo por ser el hijo de una familia adinerada no te da derecho a estar con las chicas de Gravity Falls.- Bud se acercó señalando al castaño.

-¿Eh?.- En el rostro de Dipper ya se hacia una mirada confundida. -No sé a que te refieres Bud, yo no soy así.- Respondió éste desafiando al mayor.

-¿Así que crees que no sé de tus aventuras con las muchachas del pueblo, eh?.- Soltó una sola carcajada en forma de burla. -Pacifica es solo una más de tu lista, así que te prohíbo acercártele por tu bien por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por mi familia.-

-Dipper...¿Eso es cierto?.- Preguntó Pacifica mirando confundida a Dipper.

-¡No!.- Dipper se le se acercó a ella tomando sus brazos por un momento pero luego ella se soltó de su agarre. -Pacifica, eso no es cierto, en serio.-

-Dipper...creo que será mejor que te vayas.- Habló Gideon al ver a su prima derramar una lágrima.

-¡No, claro que no! No me iré sin arreglar esto.- Reclamó Dipper intentando hablar con la rubia. -Pacifica escuchame, eso no es cierto.-

-Ya oíste a mi hijo, Gleeful. Lárgate en este instante, no permitiré que vuelvas a pisar mi cabaña de nuevo.-

-¡No!.- Gritó nuevamente el castaño. -Pacifica por favor escúchame, nada de lo que te digan es verdad.-

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí mocoso insolente!.- Bud comenzó a sacar de la habitación a Dipper pero antes de que estuviera completamente afuera Pacifica lo llamó por última vez.

-¡Dipper, espera!.- Dijo intentando alcanzarlo pero Gideon la detuvo.

-¡Pacifica, por favor, tienes que creerme!.- Gritó Dipper por ultima vez hasta que fue escoltado hacia abajo y sacado de la cabaña. Pacifica se limitó a quedarse en su habitación con su primo mientras secaba sus pocas lágrimas.

Cuando Bud terminó de echar a Dipper de su cabaña volvió a la habitación de los primos. -¿Como fuiste capaz de casi cometer ese grave error? Ese chico ha sido el enemigo de la familia desde que llegó a la vida, ningún pariente mío se enredará con algún Gleeful.-

-Tú no lo conoces, él no es como tú dices.- Ella frunció el ceño levantándose de su cama y reclamándole a su tío.

-¡Claro que lo conozco! Él es un Gleeful, no hace falta mucho para conocerlo. Él es capaz de estar con todas las muchachitas de Gravity Falls y solo por diversión. No quiero que tú seas una más de sus aventuras, no te lo mereces ni el a ti.-

-No...claro que no. ¡No te creo!.- Gritó la rubia cerrando los ojos muy fuerte y desafiando a su tío.

-¡Ya basta niña! Haré lo que sea para que no vuelvas a cruzar mirada con ese mocoso, y si eso significa no volver a salir de aquí, No volverás a salir de esta cabaña nunca más, y si te vuelvo a encontrar con ese muchacho llamaré a tus padres y regresarás a California te guste o no. ¡Ya dije mi última palabra, señorita!.- Y dicho esto Bud se marchó azotando la puerta.

-Paz..- Gideon intentó calmar a su prima, pero fue un intento inútil.

-Ya déjame Gideon, no quiero ver a nadie.- Respondió la rubia en posición fetal en su cama, apenas si podía contener las pocas lágrimas que soltaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Dipper..¿Te apresuras? La otra vez leí en el diario dos sobre una extraña gema por los alrededores de este bosque y no quiero que otros la consigan antes que yo.- Habló Mabel mientras caminaba delante de su hermano y pasaban por algunas ramas.

-Uhg..de acuerdo pero...¿En serio tenemos que estar tan cerca de la cabaña del misterio? ¿Sabes? No sé ni por que te estoy ayudando, ni si quiera sé para qué serviría esa gema.-

-Aveces dudo si somos hermanos, bien, escucha. Esta gema es poderosa y peligrosa, se encuentra rodeada por un lugar cerca de aquí lleno de animales salvajes y mitológicos, es parecida a nuestra antigua gema que fue destruida por ese par de tontos y si logramos poseerla tendríamos uno de los elementos faltantes, esa gema es solo uno de los elementos, después de ella necesitamos dos más, tenemos suerte de saber casi exactamente donde está la primera.-

Dipper rodó los ojos hacia atrás mientras seguía a Mabel. -Esto es innecesario..-

-¿Ah si? Y dime...¿Como vas con lo de conseguir el diario? Al menos yo me estoy esforzando en conseguir algo que nos ayude a conseguir el poder que queremos y así ese estupido diario que aun no puedes conseguí ya no nos sería de ayuda, es más, sería inútil.-

-Lo conseguiré, pero será a mi manera, yo no soy como tú.-

-Y eso explica por que seguimos sin ningún avance.- En ese instante el teléfono móvil de Mabel empezó a timbrar. Ella contestó. -¿Hola? ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡No! ¿Ahora? Voy para allá.- Colgó, por primera vez en todo el día una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro.

-Oh no, ¿Ahora qué?.- Preguntó más irritado que antes.

-Candy y Grenda me llamaron, hay un remate en el centro comercial, les dije que estaba en camino, tú sigue buscando la gema, es lo menos que puedes hacer por nuestra familia.- Dijo y sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de su hermano se fue corriendo por el bosque hasta desaparecer.

Dipper sólo gruñó por lo bajo para seguir buscando tal gema por un rato.

Pasaron dos horas y ya eran las dos de la tarde, él sin querer avanzó mas cerca por los alrededores de la Cabaña del Misterio y se chocó con una chica pelirroja la cual vestía con una sudadera negra, unos pantalones ajustados negros, delineador negro por debajo de los ojos, unos guantes negros sin dedos y una pocas cadenas colgando de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La pelirroja siempre estuvo secretamente enamorada del joven Gleeful sin embargo éste jamas la miro con otros ojos mas los de una simple conocida, a pesar de la diferencia de edad ella no superaba su obsesión con el castaño aunque se volvía un poco torpe y tonta cuando estaba en frente de él, a diferencia de su trato con la demás gente con la que cual ella era una simple patana, en especial con la rubia. -Ehm...Ho-Hola Dipper, que...que bueno verte por aquí.- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se llevaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca y la otra en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

A decir verdad, el castaño pocas veces la veía así que no tenían una buena relación como si fueran "mejores amigos" -Eh...Hola ¿Wendy, verdad?.- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Eh..si, si, Wendy. Ehm...¿Qué..qué haces por aquí?.- Preguntó ella aún con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada en especial de hecho, solo..acompañaba a mi hermana por aquí hasta que decidió irse a un remate de ropa con sus amigas, la detesto.- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia otro lado cruzando sus brazos.

-Oh, cierto, Mabel...¿Antes hacían su espectáculo en la tienda de la telepatía no es así?.- Preguntó Wendy ahora mas calamada.

-Si, pero ya no es lo nuestro, si te soy sincero...la magia se acabó hace mucho, es decir...la gente ya no se creía nuestros trucos y bueno...decidimos acabar con ello.- Dijo volviendo su mirada a la pelirroja causando que ésta se sonrojara leve.

-Ah, entiendo.- Dijo bajando un poco su mirada para patear una pequeña piedrita. Ambos pudieron escuchar y sentir un ruido por uno de los pinos a uno metros un poco arriba de ellos, la pelirroja se exaltó. -¿Qué..qué fue eso?.- Preguntó

-No te preocupes, AVECES SUELEN HABER MAPACHES POR ARRIBA DE LOS ÁRBOLES.- Dijo con entonación en sus palabras mientras observaba arriba hacia uno de los árboles.

-¿Eh?.- Interrogó la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

-Ehm..no, nada, no me hagas caso.- Dijo sonriendo.

La pelirroja sonrió y rió leve con un sonrojo muy notable en sus mejillas. Todo eso desapareció cuando le cayó una bellota en la cabeza. -Auch..¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Eh..tambien hay ardillas, MUCHAS ARDILLAS.- Dijo nuevamente con entonación para reír a la par con la pelirroja.

-Bien, tengo que volver al trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio, si no Bud me va a regañar por llegar nuevamente tarde.-

-Bien, adiós.- Dijo y ambos jóvenes se despidieron.

Pasaron unos minutos y la rubia salió colgándose con sus piernas por una de las ramas del árbol, por suerte traía pantalón. -¿Qué hacías con ella?.- Preguntó de cabeza pero cruzando sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, ¿En serio te gusta espiarme, no es así? ¿Acaso era necesario lanzarle bellotas?.- Preguntó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la rubia aun de cabeza.

-Yo no le lancé ninguna bellota, la bellota se me resbaló de la mano, es todo.- Dijo con su misma postura.

-Ajá si. ¿Qué acaso Bud no te advirtió sobre acercarte a mi?.-

-Si, pero sus advertencias no me asustan, siempre me amenaza con mandarme de vuelta a California y sin embargo son puras mentiras. Ya tengo quince años, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Ah, cierto, aún tienes quince..- Dijo riendo leve y dándole la espalda.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?.- Preguntó enarcando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño.

-Cariño, yo tengo dieciséis, te llevo un año de diferencia.- La rubia bajó del árbol en el que estaba para hablar mejor.

-¿Y solo por tener dieciséis te crees mas maduro e inteligente? De ser así me hubieras quitado el diario hace mucho.- Dipper volteó para verla.

-Lo ves, sigues siendo tan infantil como siempre.- Habló él.

-Y tú sigues sin el diario.-

Nuevamente el castaño hizo un movimiento rápido y ya estaba muy cerca de la rubia sosteniéndola por la cintura. -Hay otra cosa que me interesa conseguir.-

-Creo saber que es.- Respondió

El castaño se acercó a los labios de la rubia pasando delicadamente su lengua sobre ellos. -Tus labios..- Habló haciendo pequeñas pausas. -Están agrietados.- Siguió. -Piden a suplicas que los devore.-

-Y...¿Y porqué no lo haces?.- Preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa.

-No me lo has pedido.- Respondió él.

-Entonces...hazlo.- Mencionó mientras se sujetaba con una mano por su espalda y la otra en la mejilla de su contrario.

Él sonrió y rió leve, estuvo a punto de besar los labios de la rubia cuando una voz hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

-¡Hey Dipper! Cuando termine mi trabajo vamos a ir con unos amigos por la biblioteca a molestar a los nerds ¿No vienes?.- Preguntó la pelirroja rápidamente, pero al darse cuenta de que Dipper estaba con Pacifica en una posición muy comprometedora ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Wendy?.- Preguntaron ambos jóvenes perplejos ante la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Oh, lo siento, yo no sabia que..bueno, no los interrumpo.- La pelirroja se retiro fingiendo una sonrisa para luego darse vuelta y decir mil y un groserías para la rubia en su mente.

-Demonios.- Masculló la rubia y se separó de Dipper.

-¿Que sucede?.- Preguntó él.

-Wendy trabaja para mi tío Bud, ella y yo nos odiamos, le dirá a Bud que nos vio juntos y ahora si estaré en problemas.- La rubia se encontraba en verdad alterada y nerviosa.

-¿Te mandarán de vuelta a California?.-

-Es lo mas probable, espero que no. Tal vez te vea luego Dipper.- Dijo la rubia para darle un leve beso en la mejilla y hacer que éste se sonrojara.

-Hasta luego Pacifica.- El castaño pensó unos segundos y antes de que la rubia estuviese mas lejos la llamó. -¡Pacifica!.-

-¿Eh?.- Ella volteó para tomarle atención.

-Si..si consideras que ya no puedes vivir en esa cabaña con tu tío y con tu primo, tal vez...tal vez quieras venir a vivir con Mabel y conmigo, así ya no tendrías que soportarlos..- Mencionó sonriéndole.

-Yo...lo pensaré, hasta luego Dipper.- Dijo apenas sonriendo para luego irse.

-Hasta luego Paz..-


	5. Capítulo 5

Pacifica fue corriendo hasta llegar a la cabaña del misterio, su respiración era agitada y sus piernas flaqueaban como cortinas siendo agitadas por el viento sin embargo no se detuvo. Al llegar su rostro palideció por completo, pues Bud la esperaba muy enojado, creyó que seria buena idea entrar por la puerta de la tienda de regalos pero Bud la esperaba a justo ahí.

-Pacifica, ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste y con quien?.- Preguntó éste muy enojado por la desobediencia de su sobrina. -Yo jamás te di permiso para que salieras de aquí, se supone que estas castigada.-

-Bud, yo sólo..- Antes de seguir hablando pudo notar la presencia de la pelirroja a un costado sonriendo victoriosa y maliciosa por lo que había hecho, con solo eso pudo saber que la colorina había soltado toda la sopa a Buddy pero aun así intentó salvar su situación. -Sólo quise salir a tomar aire, ne..necesitaba despejar mi mente y..sólo quería estar sola un rato.- Aunque dijo esto no logró nada, solo enfadar mas a su tío.

-No son necesarias tus mentiras, Pacifica. Sé dónde, con quién y en especial ¡QUE ESTUVISTE HACIENDO!.- Al decir esto golpeó la mesa que estaba a su costado.

Eso provocó que Pacifica se atemorizara y su corazón se agitara del miedo que le recorría la espina dorsal.

-B-Bud, yo te lo puedo explicar, Dipper no es como tu piensas. Él es..él es el único que me pudo entender durante todos los veranos que volvía aquí, él no es malo como tú crees, él jamas me lastimaría de hecho..es todo lo contrario, con él..con él me siento protegida que es todo lo contrario a lo que siento aquí. Tú lo único que haces es darme órdenes y aprovecharte de mi para ayudarte a vender tu falsa mercancía.- Sin darse cuenta ya le había alzado la voz a su tío.

-¡Él solo te está utilizando, él quiere el diario, te está mintiendo!.- Dijo acercándose a la rubia y alzando mas la voz.

-¡¿Así cómo tú me mentiste al decirme que no tenias nada que ver con una máquina apocalíptica debajo de tu cabaña?! CLARO, TÚ SIEMPRE FUISTE HONESTO CON GIDEON Y CONMIGO ¡¿No?!.-

-¡Esa máquina no era mía!.-

-¡Pero no tuviste ningún inconveniente al usarla para tu conveniencia!.-

Al instante Bud le dio una bofetada a Pacifica, la bofetada fue tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo, pero por suerte en su rostro no había sangre, solo una marca roja del mayor. -P-Paz yo..yo no quise, por favor, entiende, yo..- Hasta la pelirroja se atemorizó por tal escena tan violenta que solo aprovechó el caos para salir de la tienda sin que se dieran cuenta.

La rubia se levanto tomando su mejilla con su mano. -Claro, tú jamás quieres, ese es el problema, yo soy tu problema. Pero no te preocupes, ya no lo seré más, hoy mismo me largo de tu asquerosa cabaña.- Habló la rubia con una mirada llena de odio hacia su tío, una mirada que jamás se había visto en ella.

-¿Qué?.- Interrogó de una manera sorprendida. -¿Y a donde irás? Él no está esperándote.-

-Y una vez más te equivocas, Dipper me ofreció ir a vivir con él y Mabel. Cuando me lo ofreció le dije que lo pensaría, pero ahora veo que no hay mucho que pensar.- La rubia se atravesó de manera rápida la puerta que conectaba la cabaña con la tienda de regalos y se fue a su habitación seguida por Bud.

-¡Pacifica! ¡Tú no puedes hacer esto! ¡Aún tienes quince años y estas bajo mi jurisdicción! ¡Si tú te vas llamaré a tus padres y regresaras a California!.- Habló Bud mientras veía a Pacifica terminar su maleta y su mochila.

Cuando Pacifica terminó de empacar volteó para seguir discutiendo con su tío. -Pues si tú les dices que me fui a vivir con otra familia, yo les diré que me golpeaste, de manera obvia me creerán pues soy su única hija. ¿Te vas imaginando en los problemas que te puedes meter? Ellos incluso podrían demandarte pues solo eres mi tío sin embargo no mi madre o mi padre.- Habló desafiando. Pacifica era una chica inteligente y manipuladora, sabia como tener todo a su favor.

Buddy se tensó y palideció por completo. -No te atreverías.-

-Claro, claro que lo haría, ya no soy una niña, Bud.- Dijo y tomó sus cosas para salir de su habitación, bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la cabaña para salir pero no antes sin que Bud la llamara para detenerla.

-¡Pacifica! Si sales por esa puerta olvídate de que tienes un tío llamado Bud y un primo llamado Gideon, no volverás a pisar esta cabaña y también te olvidarás de ella.-

Aunque aún de espaldas la rubia sonrío y giró un poco la cabeza para ver por última vez a su tío. -Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?.- Preguntó aun sonriendo para luego volver a mirar hacia afuera y salir riendo victoriosa mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

Pacifica ya había salido de la cabaña y mientras iba caminando por el pueblo de camino a la mansión Gleeful se encontró con una pelirroja de diecinueve años con su grupo de amigos. -Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está por aquí, no es nadie mas ni nadie menos que nuestra querida rubia teñida.- Habló Wendy mientras se acercaba y con sus amigos rodeaban a la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Wendy? Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en tus niñerías.- Respondió Pacifica a lo cual el grupo de amigos de Wendy hicieron bullicio por el comentario de la rubia pero al instante fueron callados por la colorina.

-¿Te crees mucho por ser rubia y por tener esos ojitos azules, cierto?, pero ¿Adivina que?.- Preguntó de manera irónica la pelirroja mientras jalaba un mechón de la coleta de la rubia y ésta se quejaba un poco. -Ni con eso podrás acercarte a Dipper, él es mío ¿Me oíste? Y si te le vuelves a acercar anda despidiéndote de tu bonita y tersa piel.- Mencionó la pelirroja chasqueando los dedos y al instante sus amigos tomaron a la rubia de las manos por su espalda para así la pelirroja aprovechar y acariciar la mejilla de la rubia. -Por que si te le vuelves a acercar..- Wendy le dio una bofetada a la rubia en la otra mejilla faltante y ella nuevamente cayó al suelo. -Yo misma me encargaré de dejarte la piel morada y sin sangre.-

La rubia se levantó mirando a la pelirroja con la misma mirada que miro a su tío. -Aunque le hayas dicho a Bud que fui a ver a Dipper eso no me alejará de él, de hecho...me has hecho un gran favor. Ahora podré ir a vivir a la mansión Gleeful y así estar las veinticuatro horas con él, prácticamente cavaste tu propio túnel, cariño.- Eso hizo que Wendy quedara petrificada, la rubia avanzó entre todos ellos y siguió su camino hacia la mansión. Su único pensamiento era el de darle aquella sorpresa a Dipper, sin embargo, también la angustia estaba en su estómago, pues el temor de como vaya a reaccionar Mabel la carcomía, ya había recibido muchas bofetadas en un solo día.


	6. Capítulo 6

La única hija del matrimonio Southwest se encontraba ya en las rejas de la gran mansión Gleeful, cuando se aproximaba a tocar un botón que posiblemente era para anunciar su llegada, se oyó un grito decir el nombre de la rubia. Ella volteó desinteresada pues sabia por que se encontraba ahí. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gideon? ¿Acaso Bud te mandó a buscarme? Es inútil, ni tú ni él lograran convencerme de volver, olvídalo, olvídenme. Yo ya lo hice.-

El joven albino llegó muy cansado y apenas en pie, su respiración era agitada y se apoyaba en sus rodillas algo encorvado para luego sujetar el hombro de la rubia e intentar hacerla entrar en razón. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, Pacifica? Tú eres una Pines, no eres una Gleeful. Llevas la sangre Pines correr por tus venas, eres la sobrina de Bud Pines y mi prima. Tú no tienes ningún lazo con la familia Gleeful, solo recuérdalo, esa familia lo único que nos han hecho es sufrir desgracias a cada día de nuestras vidas. No puedes simplemente olvidarnos, nosotros somos tu familia.- Rogó Gideon tomando a la rubia por su sudadera jean. La desesperación se notaba en sus ojos sin embargo a la rubia parecía no importarle.

Ella ni se inmutó y solo se soltó del brusco agarre de su primo. -Tal vez lleve la sangre Pines pero soy una Southwest. Supéralo, Gideon. No volveré, ni aunque Robbie me lo pidiera.- Y sin quitar la mirada de su primo, la rubia, tocó aquel timbre y al instante una voz se oyó por el intercomunicador.

»Residencia Gleeful, Por favor diga su nombre completo, su asunto y a quien viene a buscar« La voz que se oía a través del aparato era la voz de un Gleeful. De "El Gleeful". Sin lugar a dudas estuvo esperando a la rubia y ésta no tardo en reconocer su voz.

-Nombre.- Habló la rubia. -Pacifica Elise Southwest.- Dio una leve risa. -Asunto, una visita de tiempo indefinida.- La rubia recogió su mochila antes tirada en el suelo y prosiguió. -Busco a Dipper Gleeful.- Dicho esto el aparato fue colgado y las rejas de la mansión fueron abiertas desde adentro, tal vez por un botón.

-Pacifica, por favor, ¡Entra en razón!.- La rubia una vez mas ignoró la voz de su primo y entró sin dar alguna mirada atrás y las puertas fueron cerradas al instante dejando afuera a un Gideon perplejo y decepcionado por la actitud de su mas cercana y única amiga.

Ya al entrar la rubia pudo notar muchos mas cambios en la mansión que cuando estuvo ahí antes, sin embargo, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al oír una voz conocida. -Pacifica, amor, que bueno que hayas decidido venir a vivir a la mansión.- El castaño ae acercó considerablemente a punto de besar los labios de la rubia pero fue detenido por ella quien puso un dedo en sus labios para evitarlo.

-Ni te ilusiones, Gleeful.- Dijo mientras caminaba observando los nuevos detalles en la mansión. -Yo solo estoy aquí por la oferta que me ofreciste. Me harté de la actitud de los Pines y estar un tiempo alejada de ellos no estaría mal.- Pacifica decidió no decirle nada a Dipper de lo sucedido con la pelirroja pues seria innecesario, sabia que éste no tenia ni el mínimo interés en ella y solo tenia ojos para su rubia y ella sacaria algo de provecho de ello.

-Bien, ese es el mínimo detalle, lo importante es que ya no volverás a ver nunca mas a esa familia, ahora eres...casi parte de la nuestra..- La rubia abrió los ojos muy grandes y volteó a verlo.

-¿Le comentaste a Mabel sobre esto?.- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-De hecho..no, no se lo dije por que no sabia tu respuesta. Pero no te preocupes, hoy en la cena se lo diré todo. Mientras...podría enseñarte tu habitación ¿Quieres?.- Sonrío. La rubia correspondió con otra sonrisa igual y lo siguió mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

-La mansión ha cambiado mucho ¿No es así?.- Intentó hacer una plática.

-Si, cuando Stan y Stanford se fueron, Mabel y yo decidimos arreglarla a nuestro estilo y gusto. Aunque claro, ella fue la que hizo la mayor parte, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas.- Explicó. Llegó a la habitación dicha antes y abrió la puerta. -¿Que te parece?.-

-¿Que, que me parece? Hey, esta..esta genial. Tiene prácticamente el tamaño de la cabaña del misterio.- Respondió dejando caer sus cosas en una parte de la habitación. -¿Cómo sabias que diría que si?.- Preguntó sonriéndole enigmática.

-Bueno..una corazonada, te conozco y conozco a tu..- Se aclaró la garganta para interrumpirse y corregirse. -Es decir..conozco a esa familia, sabia que en cualquier momento te volverían loca.-

La rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama admirando cada detalle de la habitación. -Gracias, Dipper.- Soltó un suspiro bajando la cabeza, no quería admitirlo pero estaba levemente arrepentida se su decisión, pues extrañaría mucho a la familia Pines.

-Hey, ¿Que pasa?.- Se sentó a su lado para poder platicar mejor. -Creí que estarías mas feliz.-

-Lo estoy, es solo que..- La rubia sacudió sus cabeza un poco para olvidar todo aquello que la ponía así. -No es nada, descuida, cambios de ánimo de cualquier chica.- Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros mientras le sonreía mas confiada.

El río levemente para luego mirar a los ojos de la rubia. -Adoro ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro,no me gusta verte triste.- Comentó tomando el mentón de la rubia acercándose a sus labios.

Un sonrojo nada desapercibido se hizo presente en las mejillas de la rubia y un deseo gigante de besar los labios de su contrario causo que cerrara sus ojos esperando a que su contrario siguiera.

Dipper no esperó mas y besó desenfrenadamente los labios de la rubia y ella correspondió de la misma manera. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si dándose espacio a conocer la boca de cada uno de los dos de manera aleatoria. El castaño colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia conduciéndola a caer de manera suave en la cama sin darse espacio o momento para respirar pues simplemente no podían separarse. La rubia se deslizó mas en el centro de la cama siendo seguida y sin separarse por su contrario, el beso se iba intensificando a cada momento y sin decir alguna palabra ambos decidieron que la ropa era lo único que sobraba ahí.

Dipper empezó sacándole la chaqueta jean a la rubia y está solo lo apresuró sacándosela aun mas rápido para seguir con la camisa de su contrario. Por un momento se separaron para tomar el oxigeno suficiente y durante eso ella comenzó a desnudar al castaño desabotonando botón a botón admirando su pálido y terso pecho bajando poco poco su mirada hasta su abdomen, pudo notar un bulto en el pantalón de él, eso hizo que ella se estremeciera un poco.

El se acercó por su hombro para susurrarle algo al oído. -No te preocupes, es normal, me tienes muy excitado.-

Esa corta frase hizo que la rubia también se excitara y mordiera su labio inferior. Deslizó la camisa del castaño por los brazos de éste para luego volver a unir sus labios en otro beso aun mas largo y pasional. Dipper los separó nuevamente a ambos para sacarle la blusa a la rubia y empezar a besar su cuello y cuando estuvo a punto de sacarle el pantalón a la rubia se oyó un taconeo en la entrada de la puerta, ya abierta, y al parecer alguien la golpeó de manera brusca y fuerte.

-¡DIPPER GLEEFUL!.- Gritó una voz femenina haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran mirando perplejos y algo pálidos a la figura femenina que ya se hacía en la entrada de la habitación.


	7. Capítulo 7

-¡DIPPER GLEEFUL!.- Gritó Mabel al encontrarse una habitación en la cual su hermano estaba próximo a tener intimidad con su mas odiada enemiga.

-¿M-Mabel? Creí que no volverías hasta mas tarde.- Habló el castaño completamente rojo de la vergüenza al encontrarse en una situación en verdad incomoda para los tres.

-¡Pues creíste mal!.- Exclamó la castaña dándoles la espalda pero aun así cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos, no era normal para ella ver a su hermano semidesnudo y mucho menos con una chica ahí. -¡Vístanse ahora mismo!, ¡Pacifica!.-

La castaña llamó la atención de la rubia la cual palideció completamente por ya imaginarse lo que la otra le haría ó le diría. -¿S-si?.- Preguntó de una manera realmente temerosa.

-Te espero abajo, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo de manera muy urgente.- Y dicho esto la castaña salió de la habitación sin atreverse a mirar a sus espaldas.

Ambos jóvenes en la cama se apresuraron a levantarse y a colocarse sus respectivas prendas, tanto uno como el otro se hallaban avergonzados. La rubia por hacer algo indebido en un lugar que no es su casa y el castaño por el hecho de que su hermana fue la que los encontró.

-Maldición..- Masculló Pacifica cuando se encontraba colocándose su blusa sin embargo Dipper la oyó a la perfección.

-¿Que ocurre?.- Preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras éste se abotonaba su camisa.

-Dipper...si Mabel no me quiere aquí después de esto te pido que no intervengas, ella tiene mucha razón en molestarse conmigo por esto, volveré a la cabaña de Bud si ella me lo pide así que..ni te opongas a la decisión de Mabel, además...aun estamos muy jóvenes para esto.- Lo último lo dijo con un tono muy frío y serio que dejó algo confundido a Dipper, pero era por que sabia y tenia la cordura de aceptar las cosas.

Pacifica se levantó del borde de la cama y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y a cada paso que daba se podía oír el sonido de la madera agrietada pero eso no se comparaba con el sonido del corazón de la rubia al saber que tendría que afrontar tremendas consecuencias con la hermana del gemelo. Al llegar al piso principal pudo ver a Mabel, la cual se encontraba en un gran sofá con estilo del trono del rey sentada tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Acércate..- Habló Mabel al ver a la rubia en frente de ella. Pacifica se acercó temerosa y Mabel le señaló con la mirada un asiento el cual se encontraba a un costado de la rubia. De manera cautelosa y nerviosa la rubia se sentó en el pequeño sofá que se me indicó. Desde arriba en las escaleras Dipper observaba todo y lo escuchaba todo pues el gran vacío de la mansión provocaba un gran eco en ésta.

-Mabel, yo te pido disculpas en serio, él y yo..no nos percatábamos de lo que hacíamos y todo fue tan...extraño incluso para mi.- Expresó la rubia con una mirada suplicante para que su contraria no sea tan dura con ella o con el mencionado.

La castaña dejó a un lado, en una mesita, su taza de té y soltó una ligera y superficial risa para que luego en su rostro se formara su expresión frívola que todos conocen. -Escucha, Pacifica. A mi no me importa lo que hagan tú y mi hermano, de hecho...por mi podrían tener sexo a diario y eso me valdría una reverenda biblia.- La castaña en si era muy directa, a ella no me gustaban nada de rodeos, si buscaban a alguien para decir una noticia difícil de decir pues ella era la indicada. -El caso es que..si vas a vivir en esta mansión hay unas pocas reglas que debes de cumplir.-

-¿Qué?.- La rubia mostró impresión y asombro en su rostro. -¿Como sabias que planeaba mudarme aquí?.-

-Por favor Pacifica. Vi tus cosas, no estoy ciega. Mi punto es que..quiero tu diario.-

La respiración de Pacifica se cortó al instante y palideció completamente. -¿M-mi diario?.-

-Así es, no te estoy pidiendo que me lo des, yo quiero proponerte algo. A mi no me engañas rubia, yo se que muy en el fondo de tu linda y blanca alma habita un ser oscuro y avariento de poder. Este es el trato, hace poco descubrí una gema que unida con dos gemas mas podrían desatar un poder infinito. En mi diario solo se encuentra la ubicación de una de las gemas, por lo que deducí que en tu diario podrían estar las otras dos ubicaciones de las otras dos gemas. Si tu me ayudas a encontrar las otras dos gemas ambas podremos tener un poder inimaginable. Solo imagínalo.- Por fin en todo el día una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de la castaña. -Si llegamos a desatar aquel poder de esas tres gemas ambas podremos tener el mundo a nuestros pies, el apocalipsis seria gracias a nosotros tres si incluimos a Dipper, ¿Te lo imaginas? Podríamos hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana.- Añadió apoyándose con sus codos en su propio regazo y encorvándose un poco mientras veía a la rubia.

-¿Y que hay de Bud, Gideon, Robbie y mis demás amigos? ¿Que les pasará a ellos?.- Preguntó con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro y algo insegura con el hecho de aceptar o no.

-No te preocupes, tú solo nombra a las personas y aquellas a las que menciones terminaran ilesas. Te ofrezco seguridad para tus seres queridos y poder compartido conmigo y con mi torpe hermano si solo me ayudas a unir aquellas tres piedras preciosas.-

La rubia quedó pensando pero rápidamente reaccionó y decidió lo mas prudente para ella y por la seguridad de sus seres queridos. -¿Ya encontraste la primera gema?.-

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Mabel. Al parecer esa sonrisa no desaparecería en un buena tiempo.

-Entonces no hay nada que pensar, será sencillo encontrar las dos gemas faltantes si nos unimos.- Estaba decidida, ahora mas que nunca había logrado ser convencida por la persona menos imaginada y al parecer Mabel sacaría provecho de todo esto.

Ya era tarde y el reloj marcaba las once y cuarenta y siete de la noche, Pacifica se encontraba colocando sus cosas en el armario de la habitacion dada pero sus ideas y pensamientos estaban presentes en su cabeza.

/Es lo correcto, he pasado años tratando de encontrar ese poder./

/Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no desperdiciaré más/

/Ellos estarán bien, ella lo dijo/

/Tal vez no deba confiar en ella pero..¿Qué otra opción me queda?/

/Si hay una traición la traicionada sería.../

Estaba a punto de concluir su pensamiento pero como de costumbre alguien la interrumpió. -Pacifica..- La voz de Dipper para ella era una melodia serena que podía tranquilizarla incluso en el momento mas tormentoso de su vida. Se hallaba a espaldas de ella abrazándola y ocultando su rostro por el cuello y espalda de la rubia aprovechando el aroma de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dipper?.- Preguntó cerrando el armario que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-Hoy dejamos algo pendiente...- Las frías manos del muchacho pasaron por debajo de la polera grande que la rubia tenia como pijama haciendo que su piel se erizara y su corazón latiera a mil.

-¿Después de lo que paso aun quieres seguir con eso?.- Preguntó con un nada leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Así es, ahora ya no habrá ninguna interrupción. Mabel está durmiendo y la verdad es que yo tengo muchas fuerzas y energías para seguir despierto, por lo que veo tú también.- Y sin alguna aprobación de la rubia, éste, desabrochó su brasier causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella. -Adoro cuando te haces la difícil.- Pasó su húmeda lengua por el cuello de su contraria mientras presionaba y masajeaba los pechos de la rubia y ella soltaba unos cuantos gemidos fuertes que se oía en toda la habitación. Él solo rió levemente para luego sacarle por completo la polera.

Pacifica volteó para tenerlo frente a frente y así sacar el polo de la pijama del castaño, se tomo su tiempo para admirar el torso de éste para que luego él la tomara de la cintura y la cargara mientras ella rodeaba la cintura del castaño con sus piernas para sujetarse. Dipper besó desenfrenadamente los labios de la rubia y no tardaron en comenzar a juguetear con sus lenguas, en un momento el castaño mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y ella soltó un pequeño gemido. -Llévame a la cama..- Dijo ella entre los labios del castaño y este hizo lo que ella le mandó. La depositó suavemente en el centro de la cama mientras bajaba de besar sus labios a su cuello y de su cuello a sus pechos para también deshacerse rápidamente del short que llevaba la rubia.

Nuevamente subió a su rostro para devorar los labios de la muchacha y ésta aprovechó para bajar sus manos y quitarle el pantalón al castaño y él terminara de deshacerse de ellos.

-Hazme tuya.- Susurró entre los besos que el castaño le daba y él empezó a quitarle su ultima prenda a la rubia y ella hizo lo mismo con la de él. Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mojados que estaban y eso solo los hizo excitarse más.

La rubia lo abrazaba y enredaba sus dedos con los risos del castaño y nuevamente rodeó la cintura del castaño con sus piernas para rozar una y otra vez su feminidad con la masculinidad de su contrario para lograr una mayor erección en él. -Estás ansiosa.- Comentó él apenas separando sus rostros unos centímetros para reír leve y recuperar el oxígeno. Él bajo sus manos a la feminidad de la rubia para acariciarla y provocarla. Desprevenidamente metió dos de sus dedos en ella causando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido que se oyó en toda la habitación y solo provocó satisfacción en el rostro del castaño.

-¿Sólo eso puedes hacer?..- Preguntó después de ello mientras apenas le sonreía.

-Solo espera.- Respondió sin sacar sus dedos y moviéndolos dentro de ella provocando gemidos de parte de la rubia que a penas si podía disimularlos y soportarlos incrustando sus uñas en la espalda de él. Luego de unos momentos sacó sus dedos y sacó su lengua para lamer los labios de la rubia y bajar su lengua hasta su cuello y luego por sus pechos, se quedó en uno de ellos para chuparlo y con su otra mano presionaba el otro. La rubia solo aguanta el no gemir esta vez incrustando sus uñas en las sábanas y arrugándolas con todas sus fuerzas. Después de ello el castaño dejó de jugar con los pechos de la rubia para bajar a su abdomen y plasmar unos cuantos besos ahí. -Eres deliciosa.- Comentó para nuevamente subir arrastrándose por el cuerpo de la rubia para luego apoyarse en la cama y levantarse unos cuantos centímetros.

-¿Ya estás cansado?.- Preguntó con una respiración agitada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- Dijo y metió imprevistamente su miembro en la feminidad de la rubia haciendo que esta vez ella soltara un grito mas fuerte incrustando sus uñas en las espalda de él. El castaño solo rió levemente ante la reacción de la rubia y siguió con su trabajo. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella y sobre ella de arriba hacia abajo, ahora ambos soltaban cortos y pequeños gemidos, la rubia por las embestidas del castaño y él por las uñas de la rubia incrustadas en su espalda.

-Ah...Di..Dipper..- Dijo la rubia entre gemidos llamando la atención del castaño.

-¿Qué..que sucede?.- Preguntó un poco asustado, tal vez se había propasado un poco, o eso creía él.

-Hazlo..ha-hazlo mas rápido.- Pidió la rubia con respiración agitada, eso hizo que el castaño formara una sonrisa en su rostro y obedeciera. Nuevamente se movió como quiso dentro de ella y sobre ella con toda la fuerza que tuvo haciendo incluso que la cama se moviera y chillara un poco. -Ah..Dipper..m-mas..m-más..- Exigió la rubia a lo cual el castaño no se detuvo hasta que notó un poco de sangre en la cama, se dio cuenta de que la su rubia inocente ya no era tan inocente pues había perdido su virginidad con él, decidió no decirle nada pues ninguno de los dos estaría arrepentido.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos y el castaño sacó delicadamente su miembro de la feminidad de la rubia ahora ya bastante cansada. Tomó una de las sábanas a un lado para cubrirlos a ambos.

-Dipper..¿Qué..que pa..- La rubia iba a preguntar, sin embargo, el castaño decidió que ya era muy tarde como para mantenerse despiertos.

-Shh..no te preocupes, descansa.- Dipper posó un último beso en los labios de la rubia y la abrazó para quedar dormido a su lado.

1era Nota de la Autora(?): Well. . .Well, Well, Well, Well. Veo que alguien de Wattpad parece espía xD Ocno (?) Solo por si alguien de Fanfiction esta leyendo este fic quiero decir que los caps son cortos porque el fic ya esta llendo por la mitad en Wattpad. Y como lo dije ahí, este iba a ser un fic de Comedia y terminó bien salvaje (?) Y como no había fics Dipcifica reverse por aquí pueh. . .me animé a subir esto aquí (?) Y si no respondo comentario o demás es porque aun no aprendo a usar Fanfiction muy buen del todo que digamos, se me complicó incluso el como subir caps (?) Así que. . .espero que lo disfruten, ¡Chao! (?


	8. Chapter 8

Unos ojos azules se abrieron en medio de la madrugada, a las cinco para ser exacto. -Ugh..- Se quejó la rubia mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama cubriendo su torso con la sábana y poyándose con el codo en la cama. El cuerpo entero le dolía después de aquella noche, hace unas horas, de placer que tuvo junto al castaño que ahora se encontraba en la misma cama que ella sólo que dándole la espalda. -Dipper..- Lo llamó.

-¿Eh? ¿Que quieres, Pacifica? Aun es muy temprano, apenas si se está ocultando la luna.- Respondió cubriéndose aún más con la sábana.

-Por eso, aun tenemos tiempo. Vete a tu habitación y duérmete, así Mabel ni sospechará nada.- Habló mientras lo movia del brazo para levantarlo.

-¿Crees que no sospechará nada después de todos los gritos y gemidos que se oían en la mansión?, ella lo ha oído todo, algo muy diferente es que se haya aguantado las ganas de callarnos e interrumpirnos de nuevo.- Habló sin inmutarse.

La rubia se sonrojó por completo y por lo dicho por el castaño lo empujó fuera de la cama haciendo que él cayera de una manera inesperada en el piso. -¡Vete a tu habitación!.- Murmuró muy enojada señalándole la puerta y sosteniendo con una mano la sábana en su pecho.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!.- Murmuró el castaño levemente enojado y sin alguna prenda encima por lo cual la rubia volvió a sonrojarse y se cubrió ambos ojos con una mano.

-¡Ya! ¡Vete de aquí!.- Siguió hablando en murmuros con sus ojos cubiertos por su mano.

Dipper tomó sus prendas en el suelo y se fue de inmediato de ahí .

La rubia al saber que el castaño no estaba ahí se volvió a lanzar a su cama soltando un suspiro pesado. -¿Qué me pasó?.- Se preguntó mientras miraba el techo e intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban desayunando, Pacifica aun no salia de su habitación. Dipper tenía en sus manos un diario y Mabel tenia en sus manos su taza de café con un pequeño plato. -Dipper...- Llamó la castaña.

-¿Que sucede, Mabel?.- Preguntó sin quitar la mirada de su diario.

-La próxima vez que tu y esa oxigenada tengan relaciones asegúrate de ponerle un silenciador, a ella y a ti. Si tuviéramos vecinos hubieran escuchado todo tu espectáculo con la rubia. No me dejaban dormir, al menos váyanse a otra habitación.- Habló Mabel seriamente.

-¿Por qué mejor tú no te vas a otra habitación? Ella y yo solo improvisamos, así nos queremos.- Mencionó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ajá, ni si quiera están en una verdadera relación y ya están teniendo intimidad, ¿Que pasará si ella queda embarazada? ¿Tú te harás cargo del mocoso? Apenas tiene quince y tú dieciséis, eres mayor que ella. ¿Adivina a quien será al que le echen toda la culpa? Y adivina, arruinarás tu vida. No es que yo te quiera arruinar la diversión hermanito, solo trato de que madures un poco antes de que eches tu vida a perder.- Dijo Mabel y tomó un largo sorbo de su taza de café para luego levantarse y dejar a su hermano con muchos pensamientos y reflexiones con respecto al tema.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Preguntó Dipper saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver a su hermana abrir la puerta de la mansión.

-Saldré de viaje por tres días, dile a Pacifica que se encargue de buscar una de las gemas. Yo tengo que conseguir algo para la formación de las gemas al otro lado del estado, encontré una buena tienda de magia negra.- Dijo al final la castaña sonriendo y saliendo.

Dipper se quedó unos minutos leyendo el diario hasta que oyó unos pasos terminando de bajar las escaleras. -Dipper...¿Dónde está Mabel?.- Preguntó Pacifica buscando con la mirada a la castaña.

-Salió de viaje, dijo que iría a conseguir algo para la formación de las gemas y eso..Ah, y dijo que durante ese tiempo te encargues de buscar una de las gemas con tu diario.- Respondió si quitar la mirada de ese papel blanco y negro que tenía en las manos desde hace un buen rato.

-Ah, ya veo..- Pacifica fue directo a la sala de la mansión y se sentó en el gran sofá a analizar la situación. -Si lo que fue a conseguir es tan importante...- Pensó. -Entonces está yendo en serio con lo del apocalipsis.-

Y de un momento a otro el castaño ya estaba encima de ella con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de la rubia y llevando en sus manos una manta blanca. -Hola.- Saludó a la rubia sonriéndole.

-¿Q-qué quieres, Dipper?.- Preguntó con un leve sonrojo y con los ojos casi bien abiertos.

Él se acercó a su cuello lamiéndolo hasta llegar a sus labios y hablar sobre ellos. -Hacerte mía otra vez.- Dijo y pasó su lengua por los labios de la rubia causando que ya desde hace rato ésta se estremeciera aun más. Dejó a un costado la sábana blanca que trajo pues le haría falta después

-Pe..pero ya lo hicimos ayer, aun me duele un poco el cuerpo.- Habló cuando el castaño apenas se separó unos milímetros de los labios de ella.

-No te preocupes, seré gentil esta vez.- Rió leve y nuevamente paso su lengua por los labios de su contraria.

Ella no tardó en quedarse atrás y también sacó su lengua empezando a juguetear con la del castaño. La rubia lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo muy fuerte para lograr unir sus bocas y empezar un nuevo beso aun mas salvaje. Dipper los separó a ambos solo por un momento para que los dos pudieran deshacerse de la ropa del otro. De manera rápida el castaño le sacó la sudadera y la blusa y ella le sacó la camisa sin importarle romper los botones.

Por un momento ambos se levantaron del sofá pero sólo para sacarse los zapatos y para que luego Dipper cargara a la rubia sosteniendo sus muslos y haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y luego la lanzara al sofá otra vez y se colocara encima de ella. Comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de la rubia para luego deslizarlos por sus piernas y ella apenas empezaba a sacarle el cinturón a su contrario, éste solo apresuró las cosas y se los sacó de manera rápida.

Pacifica tomó el mentón de Dipper atrayéndolo hacia su rostro para besar sus labios y éste la abrazara cambiándolos de posición, ella sobre él y él debajo de ella. Dipper empezó a deshacerse del brasier de la rubia y ella se deshizo del boxer del castaño resbalándolo por sus piernas con ayuda de sus pies. El no quiso quedarse atrás y para eliminar la ropa interior de la rubia la rompió para quitársela mas rápido pues ya estaba ansioso por empezar con lo "divertido".

La rubia los cambió nuevamente de posición para estar a la manera que estuvieron desde un principio. Al ya estar debajo de él enredó sus piernas y muslos en la cadera del castaño para empezar a rozar su miembro con su feminidad. -Ah..- Gimió ella al sentir un enorme placer al tan solo sentirlo sobre su feminidad. Él la tomó de su espalda haciéndola erguirse para ayudar a que su miembro rozará y se frotara aun mas con la feminidad de la rubia para que ella sintiera mas placer y confortación.

Mientras la mantenía erguida y sujetada pasaba su lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezar a lamer uno con delicadeza. Chupaba y chupaba con placer y lujuria para hacer que su rubia se sintiera mas deseosa y con su otra mano libre que tenia masajeaba su otro pezón. Bajó a su abdomen mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva con su lengua hasta llegar a tener su feminidad en el rostro, sonrió con malicia y la beso ahí, en el lugar en el que mas placer le provocaba pero al mismo tiempo le erizaba la piel. Nuevamente subió hasta su rostro para seguir besando sus labios y enredando sus lenguas para luego, y apenas, separar unos centímetros su genital de la zona íntima de su contraria y luego de una manera rápida introducirlo dentro de ella a lo cual la rubia soltó un fuerte gemido que quiso soportar incrustando sus uñas en la espalda de él

Él llegó a soltar un leve gemido por el dolor que le provocó la rubia al arañarlo con sus uñas. -No te resistas.- Habló sobre los labios de la rubia. -Gime todo lo que quieras, eso logrará que me excite más.- Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia como señal de su siguiente embestida. Lo sacó de ella y una vez mas rápido y brusco lo introdujo dentro de ella y esta vez la rubia no soportó y soltó un fuerte gemido que resonó en toda la mansión pero eso tampoco evitó que no le arañara la espalda.

-Mhnm..- Él gimió leve y volvió sonreír maliciosamente al ver y sentir a su rubia erguirse para el miembro del castaño se introdujera en ella todo lo posible. Él empezó a moverse nada suave, corrección, todo lo contrario a gentil, leve y calmado dentro de ella. Se movía de arriba a abajo dentro y sobre ella. La dejó caer suavemente en el mueble sin aun sacarlo y nuevamente empezó a moverse sobre ella frotando sus cuerpos y haciendo que la rubia se estirara rodeando con sus piernas hasta la espalda del castaño gimiendo pero esta vez de placer.

-Ah..Di..Dipper. M-mas rápido..más..- Dijo entre gemidos la rubia y el castaño simplemente obedecía Después de un buen rato de tanto, ambos se cansaron de la misma posición y decidieron cambiar. Ésta vez él volteó la rubia para tenerla boca abajo y sujetarla de su abdomen. Esta vez lo introdujo por donde el nombre de la espalda cambia y la rubia soltó un fuete gemido, era la primera vez que lo sentía por ahí y no le agradó mucho como ambos esperaban.

Dipper la volteó nuevamente pero esta vez solo para rozar su miembro con la feminidad de la rubia y solo provocarle pasión y placer y sin embargo ella no solo quería sentir eso, ella quería mas de él y él se dio cuenta. Nuevamente la sujetó de la espalda para erguirla y que su feminidad se frotara con su miembro. -Ah..Dipper..hazlo..- Y él obedeció. La depositó suavemente en el sofá para que de manera fuerte y rápida su miembro entrara en la rubia causando que otra vez gimiera más y más. Mientras lo movía sobre y dentro de ella chupaba uno de sus pezones y con su mano libre masajeaba el otro. Tanto era el movimento cuando lo hacían que incluso el sofá empezaba a rechinar y a moverse al ritmo de ellos. Ambos llegaron por primera vez al clímax total, al orgasmo.

-Me..me voy.- Dijo el castaño entre unos cuantos gemidos mientras se movia sobre la rubia y ésta también se movia para ayudar a que ambos tuvieran placer total. Después de varios minutos de estar en lo mismo ambos quedaron exhaustos, Dipper sacó su miembro delicadamente de la feminidad de la rubia y cayeron rendidos. Tomó la sabana blanca que dejó a un costado en el sofá y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

-¿Dipper?..- Preguntó Pacifica muy cansada y apenas si volteando su cabeza para intentar verlo.

-No te preocupes, ya acabamos.- Respondió su contrario y planto un beso en su mejilla para luego abrazarla por detrás y quedarse dormidos.


	9. Capítulo 9

-Paz...Paz..- Dijo el muchacho mientras movia con su mano el hombro de la rubia intentando despertarla.

-¿Que quieres Dipper?.- En su tono de voz era evidente la tristeza y penuria.

-¿Qué pasa? No te escuchas bien.- Dijo él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia abrazándola.

-No me siento bien, es decir..no literalmente, pero no me siento bien.- Dijo con antipatía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?.- La preocupación se dio en él por su rubia.

-No..no me siento bien haciendo esto, somos muy jóvenes, yo más que tú incluso.¿Es normal que tengamos relaciones a esta edad?.- Preguntó en un tono preocupado encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

-Es muy normal, he conocido parejas que lo hacían mas jóvenes. Y te corrijo, nosotros no tenemos relaciones, nosotros hacemos el amor.- Plantó un beso en el cuello de la rubia causando que ella se estremeciera por completo.

-N-no lo digas así, me pones aun mas incómoda. Pero..en fin, ¿Es seguro hacerlo sin la protección adecuada? P-podríamos cometer un error y..y yo sería la mas afectada, si yo..si llegáramos a cometer un error peor toda la culpa sería mía porqué yo fui la que te indujo a esto. Si llegara a quedar embarazada Bud me mandaría de vuelta a California y mis padres me matarían. No te volvería a ver y mis padres me obligarían a abortar, jamás volvería al pueblo y..y sería vista por mi familia como una..como una..-

Él la interrumpió. - No. No digas eso. Tú no eres eso y no te atrevas a decirlo. Solo lo hemos hecho dos veces y lo has hecho conmigo, eso no te convierte en una cualquiera. Si te soy sincero...tambien han sido mis dos primeras veces.- Plantó un beso en su mejilla. -Y no me arrepiento de nada porqué pasó con la persona que mas amo en esta vida y a la única que siempre amaré. ¿Tú si?.- Preguntó enarcando una ceja aunque ella no lo viera.

-No, tampoco me arrepiento, pero como te lo digo, me parece algo..raro aún.- Soltó una leve risilla.

-No te preocupes, después de un tiempo verás que será..algo como una costumbre.- Comentó.

-¿Qué?.- Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron mas de lo normal.

-No, nada, no te preocupes, ah, y sobre lo del asunto de una relación..¿Que te parece si lo intentamos? ¿Si somos pareja?.- Preguntó besando el hombro de la rubia.

-Si, esta bien. Así esto sería mas normal creo..-

-Oye..- La llamó.

-¿Si?.-

-Aun no entiendo ni encuentro una razón que me explique porque tu cuerpo es tan dulce.- Respondió dando una cortas y leves risas.

-No..no digas eso.- La rubia sonrío cubriéndose el rostro con la sábana tratando de que su sonrojo no se note.

-¿Salimos un rato? Tengo hambre y los sirvientes no están, es su día libre.-

-Si, esta bien.- Respondió la rubia y ambos chicos se cambiaron de ropa. Dentro de un rato salieron de la mansión y se pusieron a recorrer cada rincón del pueblo, sonrisas y risas habitaban en su mundo y nadie mas que ellos existían. Llegó el momento de ir a comer pero ambos acordaron en que sería mas cómodo llevarlo a la mansión. Y así fue, pero no todo es alegría y armonía en la vida. Ambos jóvenes decidieron en ir a la cafetería de Linda Susan y pedir algo ligero.

Dipper caminaba de la mano con la rubia, a él no le importaba la opinión de nadie, sin embargo a la rubia le preocupaba un poco si se chocaban con su tío, se armaria un apocalipsis total.

Al fin llegaron a la cafetería, Pacifica entraba después de Dipper aunque sin soltar su mano.

-Paz, espérame aquí, yo iré por la comida y luego volveremos, ¿De acuerdo?.- Preguntó dejando a la rubia sentada en una mesa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Si, esta bien.-

Él se fue.

La rubia se apoyo en su mano apoyado por su brazo y codo en la mesa mientras miraba la ventana de la cafetería esperando a que el castaño volviera pero escuchó una voz, una voz muy particular y con su típico toque peculiar de antipatía. -Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pacifica Southwest. Que grata sorpresa.- Habló la pelirroja acercándose a la rubia pero esta antes de voltear hizo un leve gesto de amargura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Valentino? Hoy no se me antoja pisotearte.- Respondió la rubia volteando y levantándose a su , así es, la pelirroja en verdad era mas alta que la rubia sin embargo su dignidad y reputación con los chicos estaba hasta el suelo.

Soltó una solta risa burlona. -¿Tú? Pisotearme a ¿Mi?, solo muerta, cariño. Y dime..¿Ya te botaron de la mansión Gleeful? ¿Dipper ya se dio cuenta de lo ñoña y nerd que eres?.- Siguió riendo en forma de burla.

La rubia no se quedaría callada, pero decidió responderle casi en susurros solo oíbles para la pelirroja pues estaban cerca y en una mesa alejada de los demás clientes. -Así es, Valentino. Él se dio cuenta de lo ñoña y nerd que era, pero me ayudó a quitármelo.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Como? ¿Con un transplante de genes? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír.- Añadió la pelirroja acercándose al rostro de la rubia con una mirada amenazante.

-No.- Dijo la rubia y se acercó un poco al oído de la pelirroja. -Me llevó a la cama.-

Y para cuando dijo esto a la pelirroja se le abrieron los ojos como platos y palideció mas de lo normal y sin mover un músculo se quedo tétrica.

La rubia siguió hablando. -Me hizo suya. Me lo hizo como nunca te lo hará a ti. Yo soy la única en su vida y la dueña de su cuerpo como él del mío. Ahora somos uno solo así que ni te molestes en tratar de seducirlo porqué al menos yo soy de uno solo no de varios, como tú comprenderás.- Al término de sus palabras se alejó de la pelirroja con una mirada y una sonrisa extrañamente diferente a lo que antes ella era. Había cambiado.

-No...- Dijo la pelirroja temblorosa. -Eh..eso no puede ser cierto.- Se alejó temblando al oír las palabras de la rubia. -¡Tú estas mintiendo!.- Dijo casi gritando y todos se voltearon a verla, se tapó la boca y todos volvieron a lo que hacían.

-Claro que no, pero si no te quieres lastimar piensa eso. Pero solo ten en cuenta lo que es la realidad, y la única realidad es que...esta vez gané yo.- Pacifica ya no era la misma, se volvió una Wendy versión quinceañera o peor, los papeles se habían invertido totalmente y eso podría traer consecuencias en un futuro.

El castaño llegaba a la mesa en donde estaba la rubia hablando con la colorina y en sus manos llevaba dos bolsas. -Paz, cariño, ¿Nos vamos?.- Y al ver a la pelirroja, por educación y solo por eso, la saludó. -Oh, Hola Wendy.-

-Bien Dip, vamos, no quiero que la comida se enfríe.- Dijo la rubia y tomó el brazo del castaño para salir del restaurante. Al salir le dedicó una sonrisa vencedora a la pelirroja y ésta solo se quedó tétrica.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la mansión y se dispusieron a comer en la enorme mesa de la mansión. -Y..dime Dipper, ¿Mabel no te comentó a donde se dirigía?.- Preguntó la rubia al haber terminado de comer.

-A decir verdad..no. Solo mencionó que se iría por tres días, fuera del pueblo y una tienda de ocultismo y de wiccas.- Dijo mientras jugueteaba con la comida en su plato.

La rubia casi se atraganta con el agua que se hallaba tomando pero logró normalizarse. -¿D-dijiste wiccas?.-

-Si, ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó desinteresado y sin quitar la vista de su plato.

-Mhn...¿Alguna vez, en alguno de sus shows, han utilizado la magia negra?.- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Dipper no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco. -¿Q-que dices? Por supuesto que no. Mabel creó las gemas con la magia mas pura y blanca, no la creo capaz de jugar con magia negra.-

-Bien, no te enojes, era solo una pregunta.- Terminó de tomar su soda. -Iré a mi habitación si no te molesta, estoy cansada.- Se molestó, técnicamente ahora era mitad Wendy y mitad Mabel.

Pacifica subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, no quería interrupciones. Sacó su diario tres y éste dejó caer una foto de su familia, la cual, para ella, estaba conformada por Soos, Bud, Robbie y Gideon. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, una leve nostalgia pues el recuerdo de cuando se marchó de la cabaña era triste. Guardó la foto entre dos paginas al azar de su diario y buscó otra pagina la cual estaba titulada como:

»The Occultism«

Que en español significaba: "El Ocultismo"

Empezó a conjurar un hechizo que estaba en un código y en otro idioma. En árabe, por suerte para ella lo había traducido con ayuda de su primo y lo escribió a un lado del texto original.

»Ytm eaks 'ashya' min almadi fi almustaqbbil, la tafeal alshshrr 'iidha kunt turid jayidat, fa'innah ytsrf bidun tafkir wayusbih kull shay' fawdaa earm. majnun lsjyn bik wala yaeudun salamat eqlh 'iidha kan qalbik«

»Que las cosas del pasado reviertan en un futuro, no hagas el mal si quieres el bien. Vuelve loca a tu prisionera y no la dejes volver a la cordura. No liberes a tu prisionera de esta maldición si tu corazón miente«

Una niebla azul eléctrica empezó a salir de sus manos. Faltaba recitar una pequeña parte del conjuro pero en eso la puerta se abrió lentamente, era Dipper. De inmediato Pacifica guardo su diario lazándolo debajo de su cama en la que estaba sentada admirando la luz de la luna llena mientras hacia su conjuro. -D-Dipper...¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Creí que la puerta estaba con llave, ¿Como entraste?.- Preguntó viéndolo extrañada.

-Pacifica...yo tengo todas las llaves de esta mansión.- Respondió cerrando la puerta con seguro y acercándose a la rubia para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó la rubia.

-Ya es de noche, crei que ya estabas en pijama.- Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y? Tú tampoco estas en pijama.- Respondió evitando la mirada.

-Olvídalo.- Dijo para lanzar a la rubia a la cama y sujetando sus muñecas con una de sus manos. -Así es más excitante.- Mencionó sonriéndole.

Ella intentó zafarse y quitárselo de encima pero le fue imposible, él era mas fuerte que ella. -N-no..Dipper, ahora no. No tengo ánimos y ya es demasiado por dos días seguidos.- Mencionó con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-No te preocupes.- Se acercó a su oído a susurrarle. -Yo haré que te den ánimos.- Acarició el cuello de la rubia con su mano libre, bajo de su cuello a su pecho y presionó uno de sus pezones con su mano pero siguió bajando hasta llegar ahí y escabullir su mano debajo del pantalón de la rubia.

La rubia empezó a gemir por lo cual significaba que el castaño le provocaba placer con sólo su mano. -¿Ahora si podemos empezar?.- Le susurró pero la rubia no respondió. Él siguió presionándole ahí abajo hasta que la rubia soltó un fuerte gemido. -¿Ahora si?.- Volvió a preguntar a lo cual la rubia, con todas sus fuerzas, asintió con la cabeza. El sonrió victorioso y sacó su mano de ahí.

Ella rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo. Sus labios se envolvían en uno solo, ambos comían y dejaban comer, disfrutaban y se daban placer. Él nuevamente bajó una de sus manos al pantalón de la rubia a desabotonar cada botón de éste. -¿Por qué tu pantalón tiene tantos botones?.- Preguntó sobre los labios de ella. -Tal vez solo sería mejor que lleves falda, así esto sería mas fácil.- Comentó y volvió a devorar los labios de la rubia dejando una que otra mordida en ellos. Terminó de desabotonar su pantalón y lo bajó deslizándolo por sus piernas y ella ayudando un poco para zafarse de ellos.

El castaño empezó a deshacerse de la blusa y de la sudadera de la rubia y ella aprovechó para quitarle el pantalón a su contrario. Poco a poco fueron desnudándose el uno al otro hasta que quedaron sin alguna prenda encima. La luz de la luna era la única que se podía ver por la ventana de la habitación. Dipper veía a los ojos de la rubia que eran reflejados por esa luz, tomó su tiempo para apreciar el esbelto cuerpo de su contraria y olfatear su aroma.

Dipper se aproximó a besar delicadamente los labios de la rubia y enredando sus lenguas en un juego que parecía infinito pero no. El castaño dejó de besar los labios de la rubia para bajar lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella. Sonrió maliciosamente y metió su lengua ahí lamiendo cada pared de la rubia, mordió levemente la clítoris de la rubia causando que ésta soltara un grito ahogado por ella misma. El castaño sujetaba fuertemente las caderas de la rubia mientras seguía pasando su lengua por dentro de la feminidad de ella. Dejó de lado lo que hacia para nuevamente subir dejando un rastro de saliva desde la intimidad de la rubia hasta subir por su pecho para llegar a sus labios y nuevamente centrarse en ellos y empezar a devorarlos.

Dipper pasó su mano por debajo de la rubia y sujetarla de su espalda para erguirla y hacer que su miembro se rozará y luego se frotara con su feminidad . Subía y bajaba para que rozará mas rápido y lograr excitarla aun más. Después de un rato lo introdujo dentro de ella provocando mas gemidos y aruños en su espalda, la erguía de una manera mas lenta para que todo lo posible se adentrara en ella, sabía que eso era lo que quería.

La rubia soltaba varios gemidos durante el proceso y eso solo lograba que el castaño se excitara más así empezando a moverse dentro y sobre ella; de arriba abajo pues esa era su costumbre de ellos.

Ambos soltaban gemidos fuertes durante la acción que se oían en toda la habitación. El castaño para evitar que esos gemidos se oyeran besó a la rubia empezando a lamer su lengua y sus labios, ambos se daban pase para volver a visitar las paredes de su boca mientras él seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre la rubia y ella soltaba gemidos que eran ahogados por el castaño. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas de su contrario con sus piernas y lo atraía mas hacia ella.

Dipper se cansó al igual que Pacifica, ella lo soltó y el pudo sacarlo. Sus miradas se fijaron en los ojos del otro y se unieron en un nuevo beso mas apasionado y ahora solo las caricias se hacían presentes en todo el cuerpo de la rubia y del castaño de parte de ambos. El beso duró casi tanto como las caricias que se daban mientras se enredaban entre las sábanas hasta que quedaron dormidos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Ya habían pasado los dos días faltantes para que Mabel regresara a la mansión. Durante esos días la pareja de enamorados no había salido de la mansión, estaban ocupados en sus "asuntos privados", pero ambos sabían que eso les traería resultados pero no se abstuvieron a las consecuencias.

Pacifica se había despertado antes y decidió ir a buscar la gema que Mabel le había encargado, no la buscó antes pues había estado muy ocupada. Tomó su diario, se bañó y cambió pero los mareos y náuseas de repente la empezaron a hacer sentirse mal, demasiado. Se había pasado toda la mañana en el baño con las náuseas y los vómitos causando que Dipper despertara. Rápidamente el castaño se cambió, había oído a la rubia en el baño devolviendo la comida y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Pacifica...¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó tocando dos veces la puerta del baño en el que estaba la rubia.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, solo tuve unos pequeños mareos y náuseas, es todo.- Y nuevamente se volvió a oír como la rubia devolvía la comida y en el rostro del castaño ya se hacía una expresión de asco.

Cuando ya se sintió mejor, cepilló sus dientes, lavó y secó su rostro para luego salir pero con un rostro algo pálido.

-¿En verdad te sientes bien? No lo pareces.- Preguntó algo preocupado y viendo como apenas si podía salir sujetándose en la pared.

-Si, estoy bien.- Respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Dipper también sonrió y cuando la rubia se dirigia a caminar a la puerta de la mansión para salir en busca de la gema casi cae al suelo de no haber sido porqué el castaño la sujetó entre sus brazos. -Paz, no estas bien. Lo mejor es que vayamos al doctor, no puedo dejarte así.-

-No..no te preocupes, estoy bien.- Insistió para luego levantarse, era muy necia.

-Pacifica, algo no está bien. Tú no estás bien y no puedes salir así, mírate, pareces un zombie.- Replicó Dipper al ver a la rubia abriendo la puerta para salir.

-No te preocupes por mi, no soy una niña, yo sé cuidarme sola.- No dijo mas y se fue.

Dipper quedó pensativo. Aquellos síntomas en Pacifica eran raros, de un día para el otro se puso mal, algo no estaba bien. En fin, no podía pensar sin el estómago vacío por lo que decidió preparar el desayudo para tres personas, pues sabía que su hermana iba a llegar en solo cuestión de horas.

Dipper había terminado de preparar su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa a tomar su taza de café mientras seguía pensando lo de hoy en la mañana.

-Fue algo..extraño.- Pensó. -Sus mareos, las nauseas, el desmayo, ¿Será posible?. No, por supuesto que no, me estoy anticipando a las cosas. Ella no puede..- Y justo cuando iba a concluir su pensamiento la puerta se abrió de golpe sin previo aviso para dejar ver a una Mabel enojada. -Mabel..¿Qué te pasó?.- Preguntó Dipper al ver a su hermana frustrada.

-Nada que te importe.- Respondió la castaña de mala gana entrando con sus dos maletas y cerrando la puerta. Dejó sus maletas tiradas en el suelo y se aproximó a sentarse en una silla de la mesa para hablar con su hermano gemelo.-Tienes que quitarle el diario a Pacifica.- Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café la cual Dipper ya le habla dejado lista.

-¿Que?.- Interrogó muy confundido el castaño al escuchar las palabras prominentes de su hermana. -¿Estas loca?, No le quitaré el diario, ella me odiaría y ya no seríamos pareja, no terminaré con ella ni por todo el poder absoluto.- Exclamó Dipper a la defensiva dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

-Tendrás que elegir entre el diario o la rubia.- Habló Mabel tomando a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa mirándolo con los mismos ojos del mismísimo Satanás

-Pero yo..no puedo hacerlo, yo la amo y aunque mi vida dependiera de ese diario no la obligaría a dármelo.- Respondió Dipper aun siendo sujetado por su hermana la cual lo lanzó al suelo al oír su respuesta-

-Pues vas a tener que quitárselo, no me interesa si por conseguir ese libro tienes que terminar con tu noviecita. QUIERO ESE DIARIO, GLEEFUL.-

-No Mabel, no terminaré con Pacifica solo por un capricho tuyo.- Respondió Dipper muy enojado levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa.

-Tendrás que hacerlo o si no la rubia se muere hoy.- Mabel subió las escaleras haciendo oír el taconeo de sus zapatos en toda la mansión.

A Dipper en verdad no le importaron las palabras de su hermana, siempre decía lo mismo o algo similar y jamas cumplía con lo que afirmaba.

Mabel ya encerrada en su habitación sacó su bolso un pequeño sobre blanco y una sonrisa maliciosa y macabra se formó en su rostro el cual se reflejaba en el espejo que estaba frente a ella. -Si tú no terminas con ella. . . .Yo haré que ella termine contigo.- Se habló a si misma para luego caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación y salir para llegar nuevamente hacia su hermano.

El joven de cabello claro tomaba un sorbo de su taza y miraba por el rabillo de su ojo como su hermana se sentaba nuevamente al lado de él. -Hermanito...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida y poniéndole mucha atención a su hermano.

-Ya te lo dije, Mabel. No terminaré con Pacifica.- Habló de manera seria Dipper.

-No. No, no, no, no. Está bien, no te obligaré a ello. Si tú quieres estar con tu rubia teñida está bien.- Respondió ella aun con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que rara estas hoy..- Mencionó el castaño dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

-Ajá, si. Hey, mira eso.- Añadió Mabel señalando a un lugar opuesto a ella a lo cual Dipper miró engañado. Mabel aprovechó para sacar aquel sobre de debajo de la manga de su camisa, abrirlo con rapidez e introducir un polvo fino y blanco en la taza de su hermano y luego simular que nada pasó.

-¿Que había?.- Preguntó Dipper algo confundido.

-No, nada, creí haber visto una cucaracha voladora. Ya sabes, hay muchas en la época de verano.- Respondió sonriendo y riendo de manera nerviosa.-

-Ajá...- Respondió el castaño enarcando una ceja desconfiado para luego tomar nuevamente su taza de café y beber un sorbo.

La sonrisa de Mabel se desvaneció. Pero no porqué algo le haya salido mal, si no porqué sabia que dentro de algunos momentos debía empezar con su plan.

Dipper empezó a sentirse mal, los mareos y dolores de cabeza lo invadieron. Todo se volvía borroso pero aun estaba consiente.

Mabel empezó a acercársele apoyando sus manos en las piernas de su hermano y viéndolo con una ladina sonrisa. -Hermanito...te ves algo cansado..- Le mencionó lentamente y pasaba su mano por la entrepierna de su hermano llegando a su miembro y acercándosele mas para rozar sus labios con los de él.

Dipper se hallaba en un trance completo, para él todo se volvía borroso y él se volvía cada vez mas débil. -Ma..Mabel..¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?.- Mencionó algo enojado.

-Solo déjate llevar, hermano..- Respondió Mabel y todo para Dipper se volvió negra oscuridad.

Pacifica se había demorado mas de lo que creyó pero lo consiguió, consiguió la gema que tanto se había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando. Pero toda esa mañana y parte de la tarde se la había pasado con las náuseas y los mareos pero tuvo que soportar, debía de soportar para poder haber encontrado esa gema. Pacifica se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la mansión.

Al entrar no vio a nadie, solo vio que la mesa estaba con dos tazas de café casi llenas. Pudo intuir que Mabel había regresado, pero Dipper no estaba, decidió ignorar ese pequeño detalle y buscar a Mabel; tal vez estaría en su habitación.

Al menos las nauseas y los mareos ya habían pasado. La rubia subió entusiasmada a la habitación de la castaña con la gema y su diario en sus manos. -¡Mabel, ya tengo la gema!.- Exclamó sonriente la rubia. Pero cuando vio lo que había pasado, supuestamente, en la habitación de la castaña toda esa sonrisa se le borró y algo se quebró dentro de ella.


	11. Capítulo 11

Pacifica quedó completamente muda, perpleja y atónita al ver tal escena desagradable de todos los puntos posibles. Ella misma fue testigo de como su pareja la había engañado con su propia hermana. -¿Q-qué?.- Fue la única pregunta que pudo decir Pacifica al ver a Dipper completamente desnudo en la cama cubriéndolo con tan solo una sabana blanca y con su hermana al costado de la misma manera que él.

-Oh, Pacifica, ¿Ocurre algo?.- Preguntó Mabel, la cual se estaba levantando un poco 'adormilada'.

-¿Que..que sucede?.- Preguntó Dipper el cual apenas si despertaba y veía a la rubia en frente de él. Luego volteó a ver a su hermana la cual estaba desnuda a su lado. -¡¿Que rayos?! ¡¿Mabel, que..-

-Lo siento.- Interrumpió Pacifica. -No los interrumpo mas, sigan en lo suyo.- Dijo como si nada y salió de la habitación de la castaña azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerza.

-Ya la oíste Dip, ¿Por qué no seguimos?.- Preguntó Mabel de manera ignorante mientras acariciaba el cabello del castaño.

-¡Mabel! ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Que haz echo?! ¿Acaso estas loca?.- Preguntó el castaño indignado hacia la actitud de su hermana.

Pacifica se dirigió hacia su habitación, no aguantó más el llanto y empezó a derramar sus lágrimas mientras sacaba sus cosas del armario y armaba su mochila para irse de esa mansión lo mas pronto posible. -¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Por qué a mi?! Yo..- Se dio cuenta de la gema que tenia en sus manos y la lanzó contra la pared. -¡No quiero saber nada mas que tenga que ver con algo de los Gleeful!.- Al lanzar la gema ésta se rompió en dos dejando que una espesa niebla lila saliera. Pacifica quedó algo extrañada con eso y mas aun cuando esa niebla buscó algún cuerpo lleno de energía en el cual meterse y ese fue en el de la rubia. La niebla se metió en el cuerpo de la rubia causando que ésta cayera con un leve dolor en su cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió dejando ver a un Dipper ya vestido, preocupado y nervioso. -¡Pacifica!.- Exclamó el castaño al ver a la rubia de rodillas de espaldas. -¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-¡Dejame!.- Exigió la rubia levantándose y tomando su mochila para salir lo mas pronto de la habitación y empezar a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Pacifica espera! ¡Dejame explicarte!.- Dipper la siguió tratando de detenerla pero le fue imposible, solo apenas la llegó a alcanzar en la puerta justo y a punto de salir.

-¡¿Explicarme que?! ¡Que te acostaste con tu hermana porqué yo no fui demasiado para ti! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Si?! ¡Ahora dejame! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme y olvidate de que alguna vez hubo un nosotros!.-

-Pacifica, eso no fue lo que pasó, ni si quiera yo sé lo que pasó. Mabel planeó todo esto para quedarse con tú diario, yo te quiero a ti.- Explicó tomando a la rubia del brazo.

De inmediato ella se soltó para darle una bofetada al castaño. -¡Ya deja de mentirme! ¡Ya me haz mentido suficiente! ¡Ya me creí el cuento de tu supuesto amor! ¡¿Que mas quieres?!.- Preguntó con los ojos llorosos y con algunas lágrimas ya derramas por sus mejillas.

-¡Que me escuches!.- Pidió sin importarle la bofetada que la rubia le dio.

-Ya oí tus mentiras por muchos años, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo para obtener mi diario. Ni tu ni tu hermana volverán a ver rastro de mi diario o de mi. Te dejo el camino libre, ya no hay un nosotros, solo un tú y ella, terminamos.- Habló la rubia para abrir la puerta de la mansión y salir. Al salir Dipper ya no la siguió, sin embargo el llanto de Pacifica fue aun mas fuerte. Dipper tenia asuntos que aclarar con su hermana.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos y Mabel ya se había vestido completamente. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación para dirigirse hacia a la de la rubia, o a su antiguo hospedaje, abrió la puerta muy despacio y empezó a rebuscar entre las almohadas y la cama de la rubia, incluyendo también al armario, pensaba que, Pacifica, al ver tal escena como la de antes, se iría sin sus cosas dejando entre ellas el diario, pero su sorpresa fue que Pacifica no era tan tonta como ella creía. Incluso encontró la gema que tanto quería rota en dos pedazos.

Mabel se aproximó a tomar los dos pedazos entre sus manos y los apretó con fuerza e ira. -Maldita rubia oxigenada.- Masculló Mabel con enojo, lo cual le duraría poco.

-¡Mabel!.- Exclamó Dipper enojado entrando a la habitación donde estaba Mabel, lo cual hizo que la castaña se asustara un poco.

-Oh, Dip, ¿Q-qué se te ofrece?.- Preguntó Mabel de manera inocente y escondiendo detrás de ella aquella gema rota.

-No te hagas la tonta Mabel.- Mencionó el castaño acercándose a su hermana, su enojo era mucho peor que antes, lo que hizo su hermana fue imperdonable. -No sé como fue que llegué a esa cama contigo pero sé que todo eso fue parte de algún plan maníaco y asqueroso para quedarte con el diario.-

-¿Pero que cosas dices, Dip?. Yo jamás haría eso, fuiste tú el que me convenció de hacerlo, yo solo. . .me dejé llevar.- Respondió de manera ignorante la castaña para caminar alrededor de su hermano con una sonrisa que le costaría caro.

-Eres una descarada.- Dipper tomó a su hermana por el cuello casi asfixiándola, su mirada llena de odio e ira del castaño estaba sobre ella.

-Dipper, p-por favor. . .l-lo siento.- Rogó la castaña quedando violeta por la falta de oxígeno.

-No te sirve de nada sentirlo ahora.- Comentó Dipper con enojo lanzando al suelo a su hermana. -Me das asco.-

Mabel empezó a toser un poco recuperando el oxígeno. -Eso no importa, lo que importa es que esa teñida no volverá a mi mansión.-

-Te equivocas.- Habló Dipper para tomar a Mabel de su brazo y forzarla a bajar las escaleras de manera rápida llegando al primer piso de la mansión.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!.- Preguntó alterada y siendo arrojada nuevamente al suelo por si hermano.

-Te largas de mi mansión, en este instante. Me importa un bledo a donde te vas o con quien pero te largas.- Dijo el castaño. Sus ojos irradiaron energía y una luz turquesa los inundó, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba realmente enojado.

-Tú no puedes sacarme de esta mansión, nos pertenece a ambos por igual.- Habló Mabel levantándose.

-Te equivocas nuevamente. Esta mansión me pertenece solo a mí, cuando Stanley y Stanford se fueron a vivir a las vegas me dejaron todo a mi, a mi nombre. Creyeron que yo era el mas responsable y así fue, tenían razón. Todo esta a mi nombre, incluyendo a esta mansión, yo solo te dejé vivir aquí porqué eras mi hermana, como se los prometí a los tíos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tu no eres mi hermana. Una hermana no se acuesta o simula acostarse con su hermano, y ya desde ahora te voy diciendo que te vayas quitando el apellido Gleeful, tú no eres mi hermana, tu no eres nada mío.-

-P-pero Dipper, no digas tonterías, yo. . .yo soy tu hermanita.- Suplicó Mabel señalándose a si misma y rogándole a su hermano.

-¡Tú no eres nada mío! ¡Ya te lo dije!.- Dipper nuevamente tomó a su hermana del brazo de manera brusca, la llevó en dirección a la puerta de la mansión y la sacó junto con él.

-¡D-déjame!.- Suplicó algo enojada la castaña mientras era arrastrada afuera de las rejas de la mansión.

Dipper la lanzó totalmente fuera de la mansión y cerrando la reja de manera rápida. -¡Listo! ¡Ya te dejé! ¡Ahora haz lo que quieras con tu vida! Piérdete o mátate, no me importa, solo desaparece de mi vida.-

-Y. . .¿Y que hay de mis cosas?.- Preguntó Mabel de manera preocupada mientras se abrazaba a las rejas de la mansión.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de quemarlas.- Dijo el castaño dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la puerta de su mansión.

-Eh. . .¡Esto no es justo! ¡Iré con los tíos y se los diré todo!.- Chantajeó Mabel sacudiendo las rejas de manera efusiva.

-¡Adelante! ¡Como quieras! ¡Suerte en decirles que simulaste acostarte conmigo por uno de tus planes macabros! ¡Haber si te logras convencerlos de que te den piedad!.- Respondió Dipper entrando a su mansión y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Pacifica solo se dirigia a un lugar, a un lugar en el que siempre le advirtieron pero ella no hizo caso, se dirigía arrepentida a la cabaña del misterio de su tío. Todo el camino, atravesando el bosque, se la había pasado llorando, con mareos y soportando las nauseas, aun no sabia el por que de eso, solo quería llegar a casa, a su casa.

Soltó un suspiro y tocó la puerta de la cabaña, esperando a que tengan cuartel con ella y que el perdón también sea uno de sus mas apreciados valores practicados.

Bud abrió la puerta, quedó perplejo al ver a la rubia en frente de él con lagrimas derramadas. -¿Que quieres aquí?.- Preguntó de manera frívola y cruzando sus brazos.

-T-tío Bud, lo siento, j-jamás debi confiar en los Gleeful.- Mencionó la rubia entre sollozos.

Bud no podía ser tan cruel y frívolo con ella, era su única sobrina después de todo. -Oh, pequeña.- Bud abrió sus brazos señalando el perdón hacia su sobrina.

De inmediato, Pacifica, se aproximó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas soltando su mochila en la puerta. -De verdad lo siento tío, Bud. Tenías razón. . .tenías razón en todo.-

-No te preocupes, Paz. Ya no volverás a verlos o a oír de ellos.- Mencionó Bud mientras abrazaba a su sobrina. A un pequeño costado un albino se aproximaba a ver tal escena.

-Q-quiero volver a mi hogar, por favor, quiero volver a California.- Mencionó la rubia aún entre sollozos y aferrándose a la camisa de colores de su tío.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo le avisaré a tus padres que iras mañana sin falta de nuevo allá, no te preocupes.- Bud se separó de la rubia para tomarla de la mano como a una pequeña niña y adentrándola en la cabaña. -Gideon.- Llamó Bud a su hijo al verlo ahí cerca y parado sin hacer nada. -Trae la mochila de tu prima.-

Gideon solo asintió con la cabeza, él sospechaba algo, había estado viendo a su prima todo ese día, siempre la vigilaba para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero exactamente ese día había estado actuando extraño. Ya vería eso después, ahora solo tomó la mochila de su prima, cerró la puerta de la cabaña y se aproximó a seguir a tío y sobrina a su antigua habitación.


	12. Capítulo 12

Gideon quedó completamente a solas en la habitación con su prima, no la veía nada bien, y no solo por el estado sentimental en la que la vio llorando en su cama, si no, en el estado físico. La estuvo observando un largo rato y de manera rápida, la rubia, se levantó de su cama y tomó una cubeta, se escondió en el armario pero eso no evitó que se escucharan ruidos y sonidos de como ella devolvía lo que sea que haya comido en todo el día. Cuando salió empezaría un interrogatorio de parte de su primo.

Pacifica continuó a nuevamente volver a envolverse en las sábanas de su cama para escapar de la realidad. -Pacifica.- La llamó Gideon de manera demandante.

-No tengo ánimos, Gid.- Respondió la rubia dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Sé que estás embarazada.- Soltó el albino, el chico cambió demasiado en tan poco tiempo, incluso maduró demasiado para sus quince años.

Pacifica se quitó las sábanas de encima y enfrentó a su primo, a pesar de tantos síntomas ni ella lo sospechaba. -¿De qué estas hablando?.- Cuestionó algo asustada y enojada.

-Sé muy bien que estás esperando un hijo, y. . .es de Dipper.- Soltó sin ningún rodeo. Aunque no lo dijera se hallaba preocupado y triste al saber que su prima, de alguna manera, arruinó su joven vida.

-C-claro que no, eso no es cierto.- Negó la rubia rotundamente.

-Escucha, si tuviste. . .relaciones con él y sin protegerte, pues es lo mas probable. Te seguí todo el día hoy por el bosque y te noté realmente extraña. Tus síntomas son muy evidentes, hay que decírselo a mi papá.- Su preocupación empezó a hacerse notoria, sólo quería ayudarla, la conocía desde hace años y sabía que podrían encontrarle una solución a su problema.

-No digas estupideces, Gideon. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, ¿No crees que decirme eso empeorara las cosas?.- A la defensiva y en negación, era lo único que ella podía hacer en el momento.

-¡Pacifica! ¡Deja de poner excusas!.- Exclamó el albino, en verdad se empezaba a enojar, solo quería ayudarla pero era muy necia.

La rubia estuvo a punto de decir algo pero una voz desde afuera de la cabaña la detuvo. -¡Pacifica.- Se escuchó la voz de Dipper llamándola. -¡Necesitamos hablar! ¡Te puedo explicar todo!.-

-No estoy aquí.- Mencionó la rubia de manera seria para luego volver a envolverse en sus sábanas dándole la espalda a su primo.

Gideon soltó un suspiro pesado y salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a abrir la puerta para hablar con el castaño. -Gleeful..- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pines...necesito hablar con tu prima, es algo...urgente.- No pensaba dar mas detalles, eran sus problemas, no los de él.

-Ella no quiere verte, Gleeful.- Palabras frías se cruzaban entre diálogos casi cortantes.

-No me importa.- Avanzó empujando a un costado al albino para así subir las escaleras en busca de Pacifica.

Pacifica oyó unos pasos subir las escaleras pero ni se inmuto, creyó que era su primo.

-Pacifica..- Habló Dipper al ver la al rubia como en un capullo.

Para la rubia fue imposible no reconocer esa voz, de manera inmediata se alteró. -¡¿Que quieres aquí?!.- Preguntó levantándose y quitándose las sábanas. -¡Lárgate!.- Exigió.

-Paz, por favor, lo que viste no fue nada de lo que pasó.- Rogó Dipper tomando las manos de la rubia pero de manera instantánea la rubia se soltó asqueada.

-No, no, ¡No me toques!.- Enojo, ira, asco, sus mas recientes y únicos sentimientos hacia el castaño desde lo sucedido.

-Por favor, Paz..- Pero antes de querer decir algo más, una voz mayor lo detuvo.

-Vete de aquí, Gleeful.- Dijo Bud Pines parado detrás del castaño, su enojo era evidente. -Mi sobrina se va hoy mismo del pueblo y tú ya nunca la volverás a molestar.-

¿Hoy?

Pensó a rubia. Ella creía que mañana sería su partida, pero ya no le importaba, cuanto mas rápido este lejos del pueblo y de Dipper mejor.

-¿T-te vas?.- Preguntó Dipper viendo a la rubia.

Ella, con el ceño fruncido, asintió con la cabeza y no artículo palabra alguna.

-Vete ya, Dipper.- Dijo Bud de manera seria. -Si nadie te quiere aquí no le veo el motivo por el cual sigas con nosotros.-

Dipper vio por ultima vez a Pacifica y cuando ella lo despreció con la mirada supo que era momento de irse.

Cuando el castaño se fue Bud se dirigió a hablar con su sobrina. -Paz..- La llamó el mayor.

-¿Si?.- Preguntó ella algo temerosa y triste.

-Ya saqué tu boleto, solo había cupo para hoy. Si no lo sacaba hoy tendrías que irte en un mes y..- La rubia lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien, tío. No te preocupes, cuanto antes mejor.-

••••••••

Pacifica se hallaba sentada en el ultimo asiento del autobús mirando a la ventana de su lado derecho, habían por lo menos doce pasajeros mas con ella. El autobús arrancó y la distancia de las miradas entre ella y su primo se alejaban. Había quedado con ese pensamiento.

¿Y si en verdad estoy embarazada?

¿A dónde iré?

¿En quien buscaré ayuda?

••••••••

Un largo viaje de seis horas y apenas habían pasado dos, estaba en verdad aburrida y todas esas dos horas se las había pasado soportando las náuseas y evitando el devolver la comida.

El autobús empezó a pasar por varios baches y huecos que hacían que éste se moviera demasiado. Se hallaban pasando por una curva peligrosa, en la que si no se conducía bien el autobús podría volcarse o peor.

El conductor, el cual no había dormido en toda la noche por su trabajo, se encontraba cansado y somnoliento. No pudo más y cayó en un profundo sueño mientras conducía, el autobús se volcó y cayó de la curva mientras todos los pasajeros gritaban, entre ellos, Pacifica.

••••••••••

Ya era de noche. Gideon y Bud tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente mientras veían las noticias por Shandra Jiménez.

-Hoy.- Habló Shandra. -Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde el autobús que salió de Gravity Falls Oregón cayó por una peligrosa curva.-

Padre e hijo resollaron y se alteraron al saber que era Pacifica la que iba en ese autobús.

-En el vehículo iban trece pasajeros, de los trece se encuentran cinco muertos, tres en grave estado, y cinco heridos casi estables, pero nada es seguro. Están llevando a estos ocho pasajeros al hospital mas cercano esperando a los resultados. En verdad ha sido uno de los peores sucesos que han ocurrido hasta ahora.-


	13. Capítulo 13

Un largo pasillo blanco y muy alumbrado se veía a lo lejos. Madres, padres y demás familiares sentados en la sala de espera llorando, suplicando y rezando por noticias positivas sobre sus seres queridos. Y en la habitación número trece posiblemente se hallaba el cazo mas serio de todos.

En aquella habitación los únicos sonidos que habían eran los de las maquinas de estabilización. De un momento a otro, unos pequeños ojos azules se abrieron lentamente para que lo primero que vean fuera la serena y apenas visible luz del sombrío y pálido amanecer.

-A. . .Ayúdenme.- Dijo una voz débil proveniente también de portadora de esos ojos azules.

Una hermosa, pero muy lastimada rubia, se hallaba en la habitación número trece con variedad de aparatos a su lado y alrededor, incluyendo un respirador y una bomba de oxigeno. Al decir esa mínima frase levantó su brazo y su dedo índice esperando respuesta alguna.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera suave y con su apertura dejó entrar una luz ámbar del pasillo y a un joven albino rubio de cabellos claros.

-¡Pacifica!.- Exclamó éste con alegría y asombro al notar el despertar de su prima -¡Papá! ¡Ven de inmediato!.- Llamó Gideon girando su cabeza unos cuarenta y cinco grados para ver detrás de la puerta a su padre y luego entrar a ver a su prima a un lado de la camilla en la que estaba la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que sucede, Gideon?!.- Interrogó Buddy de manera exaltada y llegando a la habitación para luego caminar directamente al lado de su hijo de observar detalladamente a la rubia.

-Ya despertó.- Respondió Gideon en un susurro para que su prima no se alterara. El doctor ya se los había advertido antes. Cuando la paciente despierte tiene que ver y estar en un ambiente tranquilo, calmado y sereno sin algún bullicio para no provocar alguna reacción brusca en ella. -¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?.- Interrogó el albino tomando la mano de su prima, su preocupación era evidente. Para él ella era como una hermana.

-Hay que llamar a los doctores.- Respondió el mayor Pines. -Ellos sabrán que hacer.- Dijo sacudiendo levemente el hombro de su hijo en señal de que iba a llamar al doctor mientras el albino se quedaba cuidando a la rubia.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-Bien. . .- Habló el doctor mientras tomaba la muñeca de la rubia y veía su reloj al mismo tiempo. -Al parecer su ritmo cardíaco ya está estable. Ahora solo tiene que estar tranquila sin nada o nadie que la altere, ó eso podría causar que vuelva a caer en coma.- Mencionó soltando la mano de la rubia y escribiendo algo en si portafolios.

-¿En coma?.- Se preguntó a si misma la rubia alterándose un poco. Debido a que ya había despertado podía ver y escuchar todo.

-Lo entendemos.- Respondió Bud asintiendo con la cabeza.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Una señorita de uniforme blanco y pequeño sombrero blanco había entrado a la habitación de la rubia cuando estaba sola. Empezó escribir algunas cosas en su portafolio cada vez que la veía.

La rubia comenzó a moverse un poco señalando e indicando que le quiten la máscara del respirador, tenia mil y un preguntas.

La enfermera con algo de temor obedeció. -¿Es. . .está segura de que ya no lo necesita?.- Preguntó algo temerosa.

-Si, ya no es necesario aun tener eso.- Respondió levantándose un poco para poder acomodarse quedando su espalda algo empinada y ella sentada.

-Dígame. . .¿Ya se siente mejor? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?.- Preguntó la enfermera observando el estabilizador de la rubia.

-Si, ya me siento mejor y no, no es necesario que me traigas algo.- Respondió pensativa y vagamente. Aun quería saber que era lo que había sucedido como para que haya llegado ahí.

-Entiendo.-

-Este. . .señorita, ¿Me podría dar el diagnóstico y mi historial de lo que me ha sucedido para poder estar aquí?. Soy una paciente así que sé que no me lo pueden negar.-

A la enfermera no se le ocurrió ni una excusa así que solo le entregó el portafolio que tenia en sus manos para luego seguir revisando algunas cosas en la habitación.

Pacifica abrió la carpeta y empezó a ver fotos horribles de cuando llegó al hospital. Tenía el rostro y el cuerpo lleno de rasguños, cortes, sangre, moretones, tierra y demás cosas. Tal vez las fotos eran para medicina legal. Luego vio lo que necesitaba.

»Diagnóstico del Paciente«

La rubia empezó a leerlo en voz casi baja. -Bien. . .veamos.- Se dijo para prepararse a leerlo.

-Pérdida de memoria leve, dedo medio de la mano izquierda fracturado, golpe severo en el abdomen, aborto accidental, trauma de. . .¡¿Que?!.- Pacifica retrocedió su vista unas palabras para ver bien si había leído correctamente.

»¿Aborto Accidental?«

Su mundo se fue al Ades

-Enfermera. . .- Llamó la rubia en un estado completamente perplejo.

-¿Que sucede señorita?.- Preguntó la enfermera acercándose a la rubia un tanto preocupada.

-¿Cuando tiempo he estado en coma?.- Nerviosa, preocupada, destrozada.

-Una semana, no se preocupe, no es demasiado tiempo.- La enfermera iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Pero. . .¿Que hay de mi aborto? ¿Acaso esto es cierto?.- Preguntó mirando a la señorita con los ojos vidriosos y mostrándole el portafolio.

-Yo. . .eh, no puedo decirle nada al respecto a esto. . Yo.-

-¡Por favor!.- Rogó la rubia dejando caer una sola lagrima y tomando a la enfermera del brazo. -Necesito saberlo, ¿Es cierto? ¿Quien mas lo sabe?.-

-Ah. . .si, es verdad, y. . .hasta ahora solo lo sabe usted, su primo y un joven castaño que dice ser su hermano.- Respondió la morena siendo soltada por la rubia y tomando el portafolio en sus manos.

-¿Mi hermano?, pero si yo no tengo. . .- Esta vez ella fue la interrumpida.

-Oh, lo siento, ya tengo que irme, tengo que revisar a otros pacientes, con permiso.- Dijo la enfermera para retirarse de la habitación.

-¿Como es posible que esto me haya pasado a mi?. . .¿Por qué?. . .- Se preguntaba Pacifica realmente asustada, parecía una mentira, una ilusión, pero no era nada de eso, todo era real, realmente malo.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-¿Ya despertó?.-

-Si, pero no creo que sea lo mejor que vallas a verla, tienes que esperar.-

-Necesito verla, necesito asegurarme de que está bien, incluso si eso significa que me odie aún.-

-¿Por qué sus padres no están aquí?.-

-Ellos. . .ellos están muy ocupados para venir, siempre son así.-

-Ya veo. . .- Suspiró. -Esta bien, si eres su hermano y quieres arreglar las cosas con ella supongo que está bien.-

-Gracias, en verdad, gracias, doctor.-

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

-. . . . .- Ni una palabra salía de los labios de la rubia, se mantenía en pleno silencio, en un silencio que la carcomía poco a poco.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y unos zapatos negros entraron haciéndose escuchar los pasos.

Pacifica dirigió su mirada al visitante, no pudo contener su enojo.

-Paz. . .- Mencionó él acercándose a ella tomando su mano. -Me alegra mucho que estés bien.- Añadió sonriendo un poco.

-¿Bien?.- Preguntó ella de manera indignada. -Estoy en el hospital, con todo tipo de maquinas conectadas a mi ¿Y aun así crees que estoy bien?.- No quería que el la volviera a tocar, zafó su mano del agarre de él.

-Pero no estas tan mal, yo crei que. . .-

-¡No me importa lo que hayas creído!.- Gritó efusivamente. -¡Por tu culpa es que estoy aquí! ¡Me arruinaste, Gleeful! ¡Me arruinaste!.-

-Pacifica, cálmate, por favor, yo. . .- Intentó calmarla pero fue aun peor. Tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos pero simplemente fue empujado por ella entre manoteos.

-¡Déjame!.- Insistió.

-Te puedo explicar lo que sucedió, solo déjame hablarte.- Rogó el castaño.

La rubia soltó una sola risa sarcástica para hablar irónicamente. -¿Sabes?, eres tan torpe que ni si quiera te diste cuenta, y si lo hiciste. . .no quisiste creerlo.-

-¿Eh?.- Interrogó él. -¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntó confundido.

-Yo. . .yo estaba embarazada, era un hijo tuyo, pero con el accidente lo perdí, tal vez todo esto lo planeaste al darte cuenta de mis síntomas ese día en la mañana ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica y sus ojos vidriosos. -Y solo has venido a asegurarte de que en verdad lo perdí, pues espero estés feliz, porque ya no hay nada que me ate a ti. Absolutamente nada.-

Dipper sintió por primera ve como lo atravesaban con algo tan filoso que era destrozado. -Yo no. . .yo no quería que eso pasara. Pacifica escúchame, yo me habría hecho cargo del niño, sin importarme lo que habría pasado, yo jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara.-

-Pues ya es muy tarde, ¿No crees?, ya es demasiado tarde, tal vez sería mejor que te cargues de Mabel, por si ella también queda embarazada.- Respondió la rubia desviando la mirada.

-¡No pasó nada con Mabel! ¡Ella lo planeó todo! ¡Tienes que oírme, Pacifica!.- Expresó enojado el castaño, solo quería que ella le creyera.

-Sólo. . .solo lárgate ¿Si?.- Preguntó la rubia señalando la puerta de su habitación y mirándolo a él. -Con eso me ayudarías mucho.-

-Pero, Paz. . .- Dipper intentó rogar pero todo esfuerzo era en vano.

-Déjame sola, Gleeful.- Mencionó Pacifica dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con la sábana de su camilla.

Dipper suspiro, dirigió su ultima triste mirada hacía la rubia y se fue.

Pacifica se quitó la sábana de encima para comprobar que en verdad se fue, y si, se había ido. Pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Notó que a su lado le habían dejado una pequeña maceta con flores marchitas.

La rubia tomó en sus manos aquella maceta pero su debilidad le causó una mala jugada. Al tomar el objeto en sus manos se le resbaló un poco pero de alguna manera logró hacer un pequeño campo de fuerza con sus manos que logró que la maceta quedara flotando en una burbuja sobre sus manos.

Esto asustó a Pacifica causando que esta vez el campo de fuerza se desvaneciera y la maceta cayera rompiéndose. -Oh no, oh no. Esto. . .esto es malo. ¿Que. . .que es esto?.- Se preguntó algo asustada mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se sujetaba de alguna aparato a su costado y de éste empezaba a salir pequeños destellos y luego mas grandes causando que la maquina estallara y se destrozara.

-¿P-pero que demonios?.- Se dijo a si misma soltando la máquina. Eso era totalmente anormal para ella. De inmediato tomo unos guantes quirúrgicos que se hallaban en la mesa de a su lado y se los colocó de inmediato.

-Tal. . .tal vez esto funcione por ahora.- Mencionó respirando agitadamente y por completo perpleja.


	14. Capítulo 14

| Un año después |

-Y así es como dos aniones se vuelven menos al chocarse con un solo catión.- Habló un hombre mayor con traje muy elegante mientras señalaba una pizarra llena de símbolos, átomos y ecuaciones.

La campana de la clase sonó indicando que había concluido y que era hora de que todos se marchasen a casa. -Muy bien, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan un ensayo de treinta paginas con respecto a la clase de hoy.- Habló el profesor con apariencia joven.

-Si, profesor.- Contestaron todos los alumnos de manera aburrida mientras tomaban sus mochilas y sus cosas.

-Como sea.- Dijo una de las estudiantes de vestimenta oscura y actitud pesimista mientras tomaba su mochila ya lista.

-¡Hey, Paz!.- Llamó una chica de cabello oscuro y de ánimos divertidos, al igual que su colorida vestimenta. Estaba acompañada de otra chica de cabello castaño y de apariencia normal.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Melody.- Mencionó la rubia acercándoseles a ambas chicas mientras se colocaba la capucha de su chamarra.

-¿Por qué no?.- Preguntó la morena haciendo un leve puchero. -Te queda. . .-

-Muy lindo, si, eso dicen todos.- Interrumpió sarcástica la rubia. -Solo no me llames así.- Volvió a decir ocultando su rostro con su cabello rubio.

-Pff . . .¿Que te pasó, Pacifica?. Tú no solías ser así.- Dijo Melody mientras seguía el camino de la rubia saliendo de la institución junto con su otra compañera. -¿Dónde está la Pacifica alegre y divertida que conocí desde el Kinder Garden?.-

-Murió, y todo junto con ella.- Respondió Pacifica colocándose uno de sus auriculares en su oído izquierdo.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó la otra un poco alterada. -¿Y por qué siempre llevas esos guantes negros? Ni si quiera hace frío.- Añadió tomando la muñeca de la rubia y la levantaba.

Pacifica enfureció completamente, pero sabía que sería injusto para ellas empezar una pelea, así que solo se limitó a zafarse de su agarre y meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. -No siempre llevo guantes negros, aveces son blancos, Scarlett- Dijo para volver a tomar su camino mientras era seguida por ambas chicas.

-Oye. . .¿No quieres ir a una fiesta mañana?. Es sábado y pensamos que te gustaría salir un rato.- Habló Melody algo dudosa y esperanzada en que le respondan con un "si".

-No. Creí que ya les había quedado claro, no me gusta salir de mi casa si no es para la escuela.-

-Esta bien.- Respondió Scarlett en vez de Melody. -Pero ya sabes. . .si necesitas algo solo llámanos, ¿Okay?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

-Okay.- Respondió Pacifica borrando el gesto amargo de su rostro pero tampoco por una sonrisa, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas compañeras tomaron otro camino mientras que Pacifica tomaba el suyo.

La rubia se hallaba en una cuadra esperando el auto que la llevaría a su casa hasta que oyó un llamado diciendo su nombre. -¡Pacifica!.- Dijo una voz masculina llamándola.

-¿Eh?.- Pensó la rubia, de inmediato su enojo volvió. -¡¿Por qué rayos te atreviste a buscarme?!.- Gritó la rubia volteándose completamente enojada, por suerte y no había nadie con ella o a su alrededor.

-¿Pacifica? ¿Estas bien? Estás. . .¿Enojada conmigo?.- Habló un muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos claros y al parecer mas alto que ella.

-¿Zack?.- Preguntó levemente sonrojada. -Uhg. . .me equivoque.- Masculló mientras el joven se acercaba aún mas a ella. -Hey. . .Hola.- Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa leve y un sonrojo notable, su nerviosismo era tan notorio.

-¿Que fue todo eso?.- Preguntó el muchacho de cabello rubio algo irónico y con una leve sonrisa ladina.

-Yo. . .lo siento, creí que eras otra persona.- Respondió la rubia de manera apenada.

-¿Quien habría de ser tan idiota como para ganarse tu odio?.- Preguntó el joven sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia.

El sonrojo de la rubia aumentó pero solo soltó una risa sarcástica. -Tú lo has dicho, un idiota.- En sus últimas palabras su entonación de rencor fue inevitable.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.- Preguntó el rubio de manera tranquila.

-Eh. . .no, no hace falta, además. . .mi casa no está cerca, y perderías mucho tiempo, pero de todas formas, gracias.- Dijo la rubia nerviosamente mientras sonreía y retrocedía unos pequeños y cortos pasos.

-Bien, pero si alguna vez quieres compañía, no dudes en llamarme.- Comentó el rubio alejándose.

-Pero ni si quiera tengo tu número.- Comentó la rubia divertida.

-Pero yo tengo el tuyo.- El rubio guiñó un ojo mientras se iba.

La muchacha de cabellos claros se sonrojó pero se limitó a contenerse su sonrisa y aumentar el volumen de su música. -Melody. . .- Se dijo a si misma la rubia. Sabía a la perfección que su amiga le había dado su número a aquel rubio.

[ • • • ]

Pacifica entró a su casa de manera sigilosa y subió las escaleras con pasos lentos haciendo oír el rechinido de los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación para encerrarse en ésta y aventando su mochila en un esquina. Bajó un poco el volumen de su música para luego cerrar las cortinas de su ventana, aventarse en su cama aun con la capucha puesta y colocarse ambos auriculares

Cerró sus ojos imaginándose y recordando todo tipo de cosas, cosas que para ella eran inolvidables de una manera horrible. Cosas que apenas recordarlas hacían que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y sin poder detenerlas.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pacifica. . .cariño, abre la puerta, tu cena está lista.- Habló la voz de una mujer mayor muy comprensiva mientras tocaba delicadamente la puerta esperando a la respuesta de su hija. -¿Pacifica?.- Preguntó su madre al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-Sólo dejala en la entrada, luego la recojo.- Dijo una voz dentro de la habitación, parecía deprimida y nada animada.

-¿Estás segura? No quisieras. . .¿Cenar abajo conmigo?.- Preguntó aquella voz con un tono alegre pero no volvió a obtener respuesta y de eso dedujo que la respuesta de su hija era un rotundo "NO". La madre suspiró y se resignó. -No dejes que se enfríe.- Añadió para luego marcharse y por el taconeo de sus pasos era evidente que sus ánimos bajaron completamente.

Cuando Pacifica oyó que su madre ya no se hallaba detrás de su puerta decidió salir por su comida. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama, abrió la puerta y recogió su comida en una bandeja plateada en el suelo para luego darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta olvidándose del seguro.

Notó que esta vez había una pequeña nota adherida a la bandeja. -Paz. . .- Comenzó a leerla y al leer ese apodó rodó los ojos y de inmediato rompió la nota, odiaba ese apodo, lo aborrecía.

Dejó la bandeja con su comida en su tocador y volvió a su cama para seguir con su masoquismo, masoquismo debido a que el sólo estar sola, escuchando música triste y volver a recordar todo lo horrible que le pasó hacía que sintiera un dolor incomparable con cualquier herida que le podría hacer cualquier persona. El tan sólo recordar su pasado era mas doloroso que cualquier espada atravesándola.

[ • • • ]

-Pacifica. . .¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.- Pensaba la madre de la rubia mientras bordaba un mantel algo aburrida sin embargo mas pensativa sobre el comportamiento de su hija.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. El timbre de la puerta sonó a lo cual, Carly, la madre de Pacifica se levantó a abrir.

Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta a lo cual se encontró con un chico de al parecer la edad de Pacifica. -Buenas tardes, ¿Se te ofrece algo?.- Preguntó la mujer algo extrañada por una visita.

-Eh. . .si, estoy buscando la casa de la familia Southwest. ¿Es esta?.- Preguntó el joven algo tímido.

-Si, ¿Buscas a alguien?.- Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

-Si, a usted señora Southwest, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted.- Respondió el joven.

-¿A mí?.- Interrogó la madre algo asombrada y atónita, casi nunca recibían visitas, no desde hace un año entero. -Oh, bueno. En ese caso. . .pasa, pasa.- Insistió la señora abriendo mas la puerta y poniéndose a un costado para que el muchacho entrara.

El joven entró para luego que la señora lo invitara a sentar a lo cual asintió con la cabeza para hacer lo que se le pidió.

-Dime. ¿De que es lo que quieres hablarme?.- Preguntó Carly de manera curiosa.

-Verá. . .yo vengo de un lejano pueblo de aquí, de California, yo vengo de. . .-

La madre interrumpió antes de seguir hablando. -Espera, antes que todo. . .lo mas educado sería decir nuestros nombres. Ya no me digas señora, eso me hace sentir muy vieja.- Bromeó la mujer a lo cual el muchacho rió levemente. -Llámame Carly, apenas tengo treinta y cinco.- Añadió graciosamente. -Dime. ¿Cual es tu nombre?.-

-Eh. . .yo me llamo Dipper, Dipper Gleeful. Y. . .queria hablarle sobre su hija, Pacifica Southwest. Yo, ehm. . .yo la conocí en Reverse Falls.-


End file.
